Upstairs
by starrydust
Summary: But, there was still a small problem. Zexion was in love with her.[Zexion X Namine] Full summary inside. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Upstairs: Chapter One.

**Summary: **Namine is their prisoner, Zexion knows this, but as soon as he smells her sweet scent he is intrigued. But she is imprisoned upstairs and he stays locked away in the basement library. Zexion goes to Axel for help but can Axel be trusted? After all, no one knows what he is thinking.

And all the while, Marluxia is plotting to overthrow the Thirteenth Order...

**Pairings:** Zexion X Namine obviously. Perhaps slight Marluxia X Larxene and Axel X Larxene. I'm not entirely sure how this will pan out.

**Disclaimer:** CatrionaHearts does not own Kingdom Hearts or any Kingdom Hearts characters. She has also never played Chain of Memories so her telling of the story may be slightly off- wait, scrap that. The story will probably just be overhauled. In any case, Kingdom Hearts does **NOT** belong to me.

* * *

Zexion observed his fellow Nobodies with only mild interest. Xemnas had summoned them to a meeting for no apparent reason.

The Superior himself was allowing his minions to settle down on their own. He was in stern conversation with III, Xaldin, who sat in the throne beside him. II, Xigbar, had been kicked out of his usual throne so this conversation could take place and was now stroking one of his guns, the barrel pointing rather precariously at Vexen. The Chilly Academic obviously underestimated the Freeshooter's control and was consequently almost on the opposite arm of his throne. Lexeaus was edging away from Vexen and closer to Zexion. Zexion wrinkled his nose. The scent of all the Organisation members in the same room was almost overpowering for him.

On Zexion's other side sat Saix who was watching Xemnas intently. Beside him, Axel was teasing Demyx by setting his mullet on fire. The Melodious Nocturne seemed to have forgotten his ability to control water. Luxord was chuckling at the pair of them while shuffling his cards. He had failed to notice that the throne beside him, belonging to XI of the Organisation, was empty. Larxene hadn't noticed either: she was death-glaring any of the men around her who even tried to make eye contact with her. Zexion narrowly avoided this and turned to look at Roxas, the newest and youngest Organisation member. He looked slightly nervous, -OK, understatement, _extremely _nervous- especially since his throne was between the Savage Nymph and the Superior in the circular room.

Suddenly, Marluxia appeared in his throne, looking casual as if he'd been there all along.

"Well Marluxia?" The Superior said, "Is she there?"

"She is now," Marluxia replied.

"And is it ready?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," the Graceful Assassin snorted.

Zexion wondered why on earth Marluxia was being so cocky towards the leader of the Thirteenth Order. Zexion had been there far longer and had only heard Axel occasionally be insolent. However, that was in Axel's nature, but it wasn't it Marluxia's.

"We have acquired a new castle," Xemnas announced.

This caught everyone's attention. The Castle That Never Was was enormous, far too big even for its thirteen inhabitants. Why move everyone somewhere else?

"Now, only six of you have been selected to move to the new castle. This is so we can have our first encounter with the Keyblader and his lackeys-"

"Excuse me," Axel interrupted the Superior, "but, er, why?"

"We need the Keyblader-"

"- We already have one," Axel indicated to the newest organisation member.

Xemnas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Having Roxas is an advantage. However, Sora is Roxas' Other. To have both Nobody and Other would be a great advantage to us. But thank you for your concern, Axel."

This last statement obviously took the Flurry of Dancing Flames by surprise. "Oh right, yeah, your welcome," he mumbled.

"I shall not be revealing all the details of this mission here. Marluxia is to be in charge."

Someone snorted in disgust. It could have been Axel. Or Larxene. Maybe Xigbar.

"I shall now announce who is to go," Xemnas said.

Just get on with it! Zexion was thinking longingly of his books.

"Larxene!"

The Nymph glared at the Superior. "I don't want to! I don't want to be stuck with flower-boy there!" She jerked her thumb at Marluxia.

"Well isn't it lucky you have Vexen, Lexeaus and Zexion to keep you company as well," Xemnas smirked.

Zexion started at his words. He had heard rumours about this castle ever since Luxord had joined. He had always assumed the newer members would be sent there, if it really did exist. He, Vexen and Lexeaus were part of the original six- why were they going instead of the likes of Demyx and Roxas?

Vexen had protests as well. "B-but Superior! My experiments! How can I carry out my experiments without my lab?"

"There will be a lab for you in the basement of Castle Oblivion," Xemnas replied. "Now, the five of you must leave at once. If you are needed back here you shall be summoned. The rest of you are dismissed- except you Axel. Please stay seated."

Zexion summoned his dark portal. To Castle Oblivion, he thought, with a sinking feeling in his hollow chest.

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** I rarely suffer from insomnia but for a few nights I did and this little pairing popped into my head. I dunno, I guess with the whole Namine being a mind-witch and Zexion being an illusionist-type-person-thingy they seemed rather compatible.

Updates will be as regular as I can make them. All depends on the schoolwork load. Eeek! Highers! And if you're not Scottish you won't have a clue what I'm on about...


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs

Chapter 2

From the outside, Castle Oblivion looked quite impressive. Being the only building for miles, it certainly stood out.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all, Zexion thought.

Marluxia led the way into the castle, Larxene following close behind.

"What do you think, Zexion?" Lexeaus asked.

"I think," Zexion began, "that there is someone already inside."

Said 'someone' smelled extremely sweet to Zexion's unusual nose. It wasn't usual for him to smell someone's presence from outside a building but this sweet scent hit him almost instantly after transporting to outside Castle Oblivion. He could tell instantly it was a female- but she smelled nothing like Larxene. Her scent was extremely inviting and it coaxed Zexion into following Marluxia and Larxene inside, Vexen and Lexeaus in tow.

Inside Castle Oblivion was, well, white. There was no other way to explain it. It was vast and cold and empty and it instantly sent shivers down Zexion's spine. The Castle That Never Was may not have been the most cheerful and bright place in existence (or so to speak) but this place was…chilling.

It made Zexion's eyes hurt just looking at it all. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, the doors- _everything_ was the same shade of white. Zexion almost began to wonder if he had turned colour blind: the white was only broken up by the Organisation's black coats. But, Marluxia's pink hair still stuck out and Zexion would have been relieved- if he could actually _feel_ relieved.

"Let's get this straight," the Graceful Assassin began pacing in front of the others. "I am in the Master of Castle Oblivion- that means I am in charge. I know what we have to do and I know exactly how to do it. Larxene and I will be found on the top floors of the castle while the rest of you," he grinned wickedly, "can spend your stay here in the basement."

"What are you up to Marluxia?" Vexen asked.

"None of your business," Larxene snapped at him.

"So you're both up to something?" Zexion didn't like the idea of the two of them plotting together.

Marluxia puffed impatiently. "Just do as you're told while you're here and nothing will happen to you."

"Is that a threat?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Quiet!" Marluxia stopped his pacing and glared at the three more senior Nobodies. "Now, there is someone you all must meet. Someone who is key to our plan."

* * *

For once, Axel could not joke about the situation. For once, Axel sat stock still and listened to his instructions. This was going to be a mission with a difference.

"So Superior," Axel said. "You want me to go and stay in Castle Oblivion and act as a spy- why?"

"Because Axel, we convinced Marluxia is up to something. He and Larxene, despite her protests, seem to have been planning together for some time-"

Axel could not comprehend this. "Then why send them out to that castle then?! Surely that just makes it easier to scheme about well, whatever they're scheming about!"

"Our thoughts exactly. But, we have decided to place them in Castle Oblivion for exactly that reason. Here, they've been plotting secretly so no one can find out anything about their plans. But, give them their own castle-"

"And they'll talk openly," Axel breathed.

The Superior smiled. "Exactly."

"But why send Zexion, Vexen and Lexeaus there too?"

"Because, number VIII, they are three Nobodies we can trust to stay focused on the task at hand."

"So really, you're going to be five steps ahead of Marluxia and Larxene and _still_ get that Keyblade brat on your side?" Axel had to admit he was impressed.

"Yes. But we cannot achieve this without you Axel. You need to report back to us and tell us what they are doing."

"But…why me?"

Xemnas stared at him for a moment. Axel flinched. "No reason in particular, Axel. If you don't succeed we'll send Demyx in your place."

Axel scowled. "And if I don't do your dirty work?"

"You shall be a Dusk."

"Hmph. Shoulda known." Axel teleported to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

She looked so…small. Her hair was a light blonde and her dress was as white as the walls. The only colour about her was her gentle blue eyes which were staring up at Zexion timidly.

And she smelled unnaturally and unbelievably good.

Zexion had to put up with many scents. Thirteen Organisation members plus anyone else who crossed his path. But never before had he encountered a scent he had wanted to inhale more than that of the pale girl in front of him.

"This," Marluxia announced, "is our most important tool in our plans for controlling Sora. This, my good Nobodies, is Naminè."

At first glance, Naminè looked about eleven or twelve. But looking closer, Zexion saw she must have been about fourteen or fifteen- just a couple of years younger than himself before he lost his heart. But her hunched posture and big blue eyes made her appear younger than she actually was. She clutched a sketchpad to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"Naminè is a witch. She's a scheming, evil little witch who is going to tear apart Sora's memories and make him think he must side with the Organisation. Isn't that right Nami?"

Naminè looked around anxiously at the figures towering over her. Her eyes caught Zexion's for a moment and he flinched. She was…scared. She had feelings.

"Well Naminè? Do you talk? Or do you just ruin innocent lives?"

"N-no!" Naminè squeaked.

"What a lying little Nobody you are," Larxene laughed. "There's no point in acting all innocent and scared in front of _them_! They're going to be in the basement far, far away from you. _They won't help you!"_

If Naminè was Somebody, she would be in tears by this point. Zexion would have felt sorry for her- in fact he almost did- but he was a Nobody just like her. He could not feel pity, just as Naminè could not cry. But he did feel…uncomfortable. He wanted to be away from there, and as far away from Naminè as possible. Her big blue eyes were pleading with him. He couldn't take it.

"Is this all you have to show us Marluxia?" He said, coolly.

Marluxia smiled. "That desperate to get back to your books, Zexion?" He turned to Naminè, cupping a hand under her chin. "See Naminè? No one here wants anything to do with you. So you mess around in Sora's head like a good little Nobody and leave us in peace. You got that?"

Zexion got this sudden urge to grab Naminè's pale hand and whisk her away from Marluxia. He had no idea why, but seeing Naminè treated like an object infuriated him.

"Leave her alone, Marly!" A voice echoed throughout the room.

"Axel!" Marluxia hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The red-head appeared out of a dark portal. "Xemnas says I get to crash here with you guys," Axel said. "And he certainly didn't say anything about you bullying small girls. Got it memorized?"

Marluxia looked at Larxene for help but she was scowling at Axel.

"It's bad enough you've forced Naminè into screwing up Sora's memories but do you _really_ want to make her cry too?" Axel sneered.

"She's a _Nobody_ Axel! She can't cry!" Larxene said.

"But, according to Xemnas, Naminè is a _special_ Nobody. How do you know she hasn't got feelings? She's just a kid!"

"I'm fifteen!" Naminè said, suddenly.

All six Nobodies stared at her in surprise. Zexion felt a smile play on his lips. Maybe the girl did have a little spunk in her after all.

Axel smiled at her too. "Sorry Naminè!"

"That's alright, er-"

"Where are my manners? The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Umm…" Naminè seemed confused about Axel's annoying habit of spelling things out and asking her to commit it to memory. Zexion couldn't blame her.

"Marly's introduced you to the rest of the gang right?" Axel said, pushing Marluxia out of the way to stand beside Naminè. Marluxia was fuming!

Naminè shook her head.

"Ah. Of course. He really has no manners. Well, the blonde chick there is Larxene-"

"Call me a 'blonde chick' again Axel and you shall pay!" Larxene growled.

"As you wish, Larxy," Axel chuckled. "And this is Vexen. He's a science geek- you don't wanna hang around with him." Naminè giggled and Axel continued: "The big guy is Lexeaus. Don't worry; he's not as scary as he looks."

Zexion held his breath as Axel turned Naminè to face him. "And that's Zexion."

Zexion suddenly felt extremely awkward. Naminè was looking up at him in wonder and he had no idea what to say. He had never been good around girls…

"Zexion," Naminè repeated.

"Hello. Naminè." Zexion said, stiffly.

There was an awkward silence. Marluxia was steaming, as was Larxene. Vexen and Lexeaus were looking around the vast white room while Axel stood smirking. Zexion and Naminè continued to stare at each other, unblinkingly.

"Well Axel," Marluxia said, eventually, "it looks like you and Zexion just volunteered to be the first to baby-sit Naminè!"

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** Well aren't you lucky? Two chapters so close together! Haha well that's school started again so things are gonna be downhill all the way now. Anyone read The Mayor of Casterbridge by any chance? Pleeeease review this story! I've decided it's actually going to be quite fun to write, but I still want feedback! 


	3. Chapter 3

Upstairs:

Chapter 3

Zexion finally pulled his gaze away from Naminè's when he heard the others disappear into their portals. It was just him, Axel and Naminè now. He lowered himself into a chair at the end of the long white table and slumped back with his arms folded.

"Cheer up, Zex!" Axel clapped him on the back then sat at the opposite end of the table. "It's not like you have anything better to do, right?"

He may not have had anything better to do, but there were a lot of things Zexion would rather be doing other than baby-sitting a small mind-witch.

Naminè just stood and looked at the two Nobodies in the room with her. Eventually, she went over to a little chair in the corner facing the wall, sat down, and began drawing.

"So, Zex," Axel was swinging on his chair now, "What's Marluxia up to?"

Zexion blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Marly must be pretty pleased now he has his own castle. What was he saying to the rest of you before I arrived?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why are you not saying?"

Zexion frowned. He did not want to be sucked into conversation with the Fire-Wielder but on the other hand, he had been so convinced Marluxia was up to something. Maybe Axel thought the same.

"Marluxia told us- Vexen, Lexeaus and I- to stay in the basement and do exactly as he said. He almost threatened us, I guess." Zexion said.

"And what are his plans for Naminè?" Axel jerked his thumb to the girl sitting in the corner, sketching away.

"She is going to change Sora's memories. I think."

"Yeah, that's right," Naminè's voice was extremely timid.

Axel got up and stood behind Namine, leaning over her shoulder to look at her work, signalling Zexion to follow. Zexion sighed and stood beside Axel.

Naminè's drawings were of a boy, a duck and a dog. The seemed to be done very quickly but the three characters were clearly walking through a field.

"How does this memory-changing thing work then?" Axel asked.

"Right now, Sora and his friends, Donald and Goofy, are here," Naminè pointed to the field she had drawn. "I can control Sora's memories and thoughts and also those of the people around him. He has just been led in the direction of this castle. Once he is here, I can begin properly."

Zexion and Axel looked at each other, perplexed. If Naminè really could manipulate minds, then she was one powerful nobody- why had Xemnas not recruited her for the Organization?

"So, Sora's coming here then?" Axel questioned the young girl again.

"Yes. Once he sets foot inside this castle he will lose his memories and…and-"

Axel kneeled down to her height. "And what, Naminè?"

"I'll replace them with false ones Marluxia is making me plant in his head." Naminè said this so quickly that Zexion almost didn't catch it.

Naminè hung her head over her work and didn't look up again.

Zexion pulled on Axel's arm over to the table, away from Naminè. Axel made to protest but Zexion glared at him. Axel fell into a chair while Zexion stood over him, contemplating.

"So what do you think, Axel?" Zexion said, quietly so Naminè could not hear.

"About what?"

"Xemnas said we need to get Sora. Apparently, Naminè is a tool for this."

"Load of crap." Axel placed his hands behind his head and leaned back casually in his seat. "That's Xemnas' order, sure- but Marluxia isn't going to pay much attention to it, is he?"

"We can't be sure. He might do exactly as he was ordered."

"Oh for goodness' sake! This is _Marluxia_ we're talking about. Y'know, pink-haired, flower-power, scythe-wielding, power-hungry _freak_. As soon as he joined the Organization, everyone could see he wasn't just going to sit back and take orders from Xemnas!" Axel had stood up and kicked back his chair in frustration. Naminè stopped sketching to look at the two Nobodies.

"I wouldn't trust Marluxia," she said, simply.

Zexion thought this was rather bold of her to say. For all she knew, Zexion or Axel could be trying to catch her out. But they weren't, so both of them just stared at her until she turned back to her drawing once more.

"So, Marluxia is trying something else, you reckon?" Axel asked the blue-haired Nobody.

"Do you think he is?" Zexion replied.

"I asked first!"

Zexion turned his back on Axel and stared at Naminè, who kept her head bowed over her sketchpad. For a moment he forgot all about Marluxia and whatever fate he had in store for the Castle Oblivion inhabitants. He was the only one in the castle who could not only see Naminè, but smell her too. He breathed her scent in, not minding at all that it was too sweet for his particular senses. She just sat there, not noticing Zexion's stare bore into the back of her blonde head. She was so fragile, Zexion thought, Marluxia could do anything to her-

"Zexion! Man, are you even paying attention to me?!" Axel was annoyed at Zexion's spacing out.

"What Axel? I don't know anything about whatever Marluxia wants to do," Zexion spun around and glared at Axel.

"Jeez, Zex, no need to get so touchy. Lighten up!" Axel backed away slightly.

Zexion just glowered. Stupid Axel, pulling him out of his thoughts. It occurred to him that he had never actually had a conversation with VIII before. The red-head usually irritated the other Organization members.

"Look, Zex, we're all one big happy family in this Organization. And if anything wanted to shake this family up-"

"Happy family? Great analogy Axel! We don't exist and have no emotions but _sure_ we're one big happy family!" Zexion said, sarcastically.

Axel held his hand out and summoned a dark portal. "Look, just tell me if you hear anything, OK?"

"Where are you going?" Zexion demanded.

"Away. From you. I'll talk to ya later, buddy, once you've calmed down." Axel made to step into the portal.

"You can't just leave- Marluxia said we had to look after Naminè."

"How much trouble is she going to cause with a box of crayons and a pad of paper? She isn't going to attack anyone. She won't bite you, you know. And there's no way in Kingdom Hearts that I'm taking orders from Marluxia." And with that, Axel vanished into the portal.

Zexion sighed and sat down. His head hurt, he could sense danger coming and Naminè's scent was overwhelming him. This had not been one of his best days, and to top it all off he now had no one to talk to.

Naminè's scent was surrounding him now, almost making him choke. He looked up to see her standing at his side, fiddling with the edge of her sketchpad.

"What?" He said, rather curtly.

"Um, there's nothing more I can do until Sora gets here." Naminè said, softly.

"Okay." Zexion turned away from her.

She stayed where she was but Zexion ignored her. Her scent was annoying and Axel's disappearing act meant Marluxia was going to be pretty angry. Well, extremely angry.

He heard a scraping chair then looked up to see Naminè sitting beside him, her hands clasped on her lap and staring at the white wall in front of her. Zexion just looked at her but she refused to look back at him. She looked so plain in her white dress and with her pale blonde hair. It was if she didn't exist- well, actually, she didn't.

She seemed so plain and invisible, but to Zexion her scent was anything but.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm, er, having a bad day."

Naminè giggled. "Tell me about it!"

Zexion started when he heard her laugh. He hadn't heard laughter in so long, unless Larxene's cackling counted. It almost made him feel…happy.

"So you're with the Organization, right?" Naminè asked him.

"Yes. I'm part of the original six- my Somebody was one of Ansem's apprentices." Zexion was rather proud of this fact.

"Oh." Clearly, Naminè wasn't impressed.

Again, they were thrown into an awkward silence, like two teenage Somebodies forced to work together in school. It was strange how being stuck in the same room as Naminè reminded Zexion of Somebody feelings.

"Naminè?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of Nobody are you?" Zexion cringed as he asked her this- he didn't want to intrude so much.

"Well, Zexion, I just cannot answer that," Naminè replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, honestly, I don't know."

Silence. _Again_. Curse Axel for leaving the two of them together! With Axel, there was barely a moment's peace but leave studious Zexion alone in a room with timid little Naminè and it was unnaturally quiet. Zexion _really_ wished he was anywhere but in that room.

"Zexion?"

"Hmm?"

"What's…what's going to happen to me?" Naminè's voice was shaky.

Zexion just stared at her. "W-what? What?"

Naminè took a deep breath. "Well it's just that you and Axel made it sound like Marluxia was going to do something really bad with me and I don't know what to do and everything is just so strange and I really don't want to mess around with Sora's memories but the Xemnas everyone talks about will probably kill me if I don't and I really don't want to die and, well, I'm scared."

Zexion was amazed she could say all this in one breath, let alone _feel _all of it! She hunched over in her chair and put her head in her hands. Zexion cautiously placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…don't be scared. I doubt Marluxia is going to hurt you- you are too important to us." Zexion had no idea if that was the right thing to say to her.

"But-"

"Naminè…" Zexion really wasn't good with 'feelings'- mainly because he had none. He wished more than anything he did at that moment though.

"I don't want to hurt Sora!" Naminè looked up at him, pleadingly.

"I-I-I'm sorry?" Zexion didn't know what to say to cheer her up. He wished her big blue eyes weren't so innocent.

Before he could think of anything more to say however, a new scent met his nostrils. It was not sweet like Naminè's but it wasn't pungent like the Organization members. It reminded him of the Organization's newest member…

He stood up. "Sora is here."

Naminè nodded. "How do you know?"

"I can smell him."

"How-" Before she could question him a portal opened and Larxene appeared.

"It seems our little Keyblader has arrived," she said, smirking. She looked at Naminè and Zexion then scowled. "Where's Axel?"

"I'm here," Axel stepped out of a portal.

"Marluxia has gone to welcome our _guest_. I'm here to watch Naminè. So bye-bye Zexy, back to your library!"

Zexion was rather startled by this. He glanced quickly at Naminè, who looked rather sad, then at Axel who was watching Naminè with interest.

"Fine," Zexion said, "but don't you drag me up here again." The Cloaked Schemer summoned a dark portal.

"Stay alert, Zexion," Axel said.

Zexion turned and nodded at him then with one final glance at Naminè he entered his portal to the basement library.

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** Wayhey! This was murder to write and I'm not entirely pleased with the way it turned out. But, it's not terrible at least LOLz.

I realised today that I actually have NO idea where this is going. I have some ideas, but dunno how to link them together.

Hehe I imagine Zexion being a bit like this guy I'm friends with- he hasn't got a clue when it comes to talking to girls. Axel's the perfect excuse for him not to talk to Naminè but when Axel is gone, well, it's awkward!

I'll update soon, but I have to read the Mayor of Casterbridge and I have a lot of other stories to work on.

That reminds me! Can you guys take a look at my deviantART (link on my profile) and read my story 'Misery'? Just so y'know, I write other stuff than KH fanfic!

Reviews make me happy. Especially the kind which help me decide what to do with this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**CatrionaHearts: **I am soooooo unbelievably sorry for the wait! This will be explained after the story so enjoy!

Oh! Had to change the rating 'cause I mentioned shexxx O

* * *

Upstairs

Chapter 4

"Larxene, Larxene, Larxene," Axel sighed as he paced up and down in front of the Savage Nymph. "What _is_ happening to you?"

Larxene glared at Naminè who quickly averted her gaze.

"Shut it, Fire-Boy," she snarled. "You don't know what Marluxia is planning to do to y-"

Axel placed a finger to her lips. "Ah so it's _Marluxia _who is driving you crazy. Do you _love _him, Larxene? Back at Never Was, we all knew you were seeing each other- despite your protests. I bet you're _so_ happy to be locked away up here, away from Vexen and the other pair, where you can screw each others brains out."

"Shut up, Axel!" Larxene placed her gloved hands over her ears. If she had emotions, Axel supposed this would be where her eyes would leak tears of rage.

"Oh but of course you can't possibly be at it like rabbits if poor little Naminè is here. And as she us here on Xemnas' orders, she can't be budged because of course _you_ would never even dream of disobeying orders, would you Larxene?"

Lighting crackled from her fingertips. Axel wondered if he should summon his chakrams: even he couldn't shield himself from a Nymph-attack. But Larxene simply moved around the table and leaned against the opposite side, her back to Axel and Naminè. Axel glanced at the young girl, who quickly went back to her drawing. Axel smiled at her: the kid wasn't completely foolish.

Axel decided to stare at Larxene's back until she decided to turn around. Unfortunately, the latter had the ability to stay still for hours on end (Axel supposed it was a female thing) and the Flurry had the attention span of a six year old.

"Naminè," Axel said, not tearing his gaze away from Larxene's form. "Have you begun tearing apart Sora's memories yet?"

Naminè looked anxiously at Larxene before answering. "Soon. Wait until he goes deeper into the castle- it will have that affect on him."

"How so?"

"Castle Oblivion causes those who enter it to lose something they hold dear- their memories," Larxene stated.

"So why are we not all going crazy then?" Axel asked, hoping she'd turn around.

She did and her green eyes flashed. Axel started at the sight, a feeling from a distant memory swarming him. The shadow of an emotion perhaps?

"Because," she sighed, "we are Nobodies. No emotions. No hearts. Therefore not affected by the strange castle."

Axel crinkled his nose. "Everything is strange."

"Get used to it. In case you haven't noticed, things are never what they seem." Larxene said, and then turned her back on him once more.

The sound of a portal opening prevented a silence building up. Marluxia stepped through, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Our guest has settled in well," he announced. "We just have to make sure he doesn't get to the basements- who knows what Zexion and Vexen would do to him down there?"

Axel snorted. "I'm more worried about what you're going to do to him up here ."

Marluxia smirked. "Don't worry about a thing Axel. In fact, why don't you go and check he's alright- introduce yourself. Larxene and I need to speak with Naminè anyway."

Axel left in a portal without saying a word.

* * *

Zexion skulked around the basement library in annoyance. He felt frustrated- he did not know why. Back at Never Was, he was always in the darkness of the library; it was his natural habitat. But now, now he wished he could be back in the gleaming white halls of the floors above. Or even better, in the top room with the shy memory-witch…

He grimaced. He could not understand these thoughts he was having. Perhaps, the separation from the female species (Larxene not included) had meant that the presence of Naminè affected him more than it normally would have. His mind was so void of emotion; he could not possibly feel anything for the young blonde girl. Nothing at all. She was nobody.

Yes, of course! The frustration from separation from her and her sweet scent was purely psychological. Noting emotional involved at all. He was just…surprised by her was all. And now that she was upstairs, and he was stuck downstairs, away from her, his mind thought he missed the smell of her. But that was ridiculous. He could not possibly _miss _her. First of all, he had only just met her and second, to miss someone would require emotion- something he had none of.

He sunk down into an armchair and picked up a book, uncaring of its title. He thumbed through it, finding little interest in the pages. Sighing, he titled his head back and cast his thoughts upstairs. He could not help it- even floors below her, he could still smell her.

He thought about how frail and small she appeared. Like she needed someone to hold her hand, tell her it would all be okay.

Zexion suddenly longed to hold Naminè in his arms and tell her it would all be okay…

"Zexy!"

Zexion scowled at this nickname. "What do you want Axel?"

The red-head folded his arms and stood over Zexion. "Woman trouble?"

Zexion sat bolt upright. "W-what do you mean?"

Axel laughed. "Chill out, Zexy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay, Mr Schemer. You just seemed far too deep in thought for your own good. You'll get a headache, you know."

Zexion rubbed his temples. "Too late. Too many new scents today."

"Hmm, well good luck with that. I just came down to tell you I've met Mr. Keyblade and his buddies. Nice kid, not as quiet as that new kid in the Organization, but all in all an okay guy. Wonder what Naminè has planned for him…"

"You make it sound like she _wants_ to do this to him! It's all Marluxia's plotting!" Zexion snapped, suddenly.

Axel gawped at him. Since when had Zexion shown any kind of defence, towards anyone? "Uh, Okay. Zexion I'm gonna head now- back to Never Was, see Xemnas and uh yeah bye!" He quickly disappeared into a portal, away from the angry Schemer. It was never a good idea to get Zexion angry- you never knew what he was thinking.

Zexion sighed then sunk back down in his chair. Since when had things gotten so complicated?

And since when had there been some strange feeling in his chest whenever he thought of the quiet girl stuck upstairs?

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **Face it Zexy, you looooove her!

Ahem. Guys, I am soooo sorry for the delay between updates. But school is taking over my life- this week I have to write 3 essays. One for philosophy, one for English and one for Modern Studies.

Also, I have a lot of other things to write. Maylixx takes priority right now (wanna know what Maylixx is? You'll have to ask me…) and then I have 2 novels to write- one I haven't looked at for MONTHS! And then I have some other fanfic I'm writing especially for my mates.

Anyway, back to the story. Zexion has a crush! Haha! Also, I love the Axel/Larxene pairing, so there will be some of that. Larxene is awesome, I've decided. And of course, Zexion and Namine are just the cutest! My mate Ben likes Demyx and Namine together so I may pair them in a fic…

Reviews are amazing! And they make me update faster…nah it's mean to do that LOLz. But I love feedback : and you reviewers make me smile hehe.

Til next time, mes amis! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Upstairs

Chapter 5

She was running. He was running beside her, his hand closed tightly around hers. The white kept trying to swallow them, but still they ran.

_We're not going to make it,_ she cried.

_Don't think like that. We'll make it through, together, I promise_. He grasped her hand tighter, desperate not to lose her.

_Always together_, she sighed and suddenly they stopped running and he pulled her close to him, enveloped her in his arms and not refused to let anything come between them. He breathed her in. She was so sweet…

* * *

"Zexion! Wake up!" Axel's voice echoed in Zexion's skull.

Zexion opened one eye, flinching in the bright white light and at Axel's expression. "What do you want, Axel?" he grumbled.

"You kept saying Naminè's name in your sleep," Axel stated.

Zexion froze. "Ridiculous. Now tell me what you really want."

"We've gotta go upstairs and watch Naminè again. Larxene's orders." Axel didn't think he'd ever seen Zexion move so quickly as the smaller Nobody leapt up from his armchair, then tried desperately to keep his composure.

"Since when do _you_ take orders from Larxene?" Zexion sneered, stretching his arms up in an attempt to shake off that just-woken-up grogginess.

"Hey, Larxene is a special girl," Axel mumbled.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "A 'special girl'?"

"Remind me again why you were saying Naminè's name in your sleep?" Axel folded his arms.

Point for the pyro. Zexion flinched at his words then tried to not let his distress show on his emotionless face.

Axel sighed. "Whatever, Zex. Let's go watch her anyway."

They found that Naminè was not alone. Marluxia was standing over her, hissing instructions in her ear. Zexion felt contempt bubble up inside him- then remembered that that was impossible.

"Marluxia," he said, coldly. The Lord of Castle Oblivion looked up, surprised.

"What are _you_ doing up here?" he growled.

Axel answered: "Larxene asked me to watch Naminè. I obliged and asked Zex here to come with me."

Marluxia looked disgusted. "Why?"

Axel and Namine shared a quick, distressed look then Axel simply shrugged and said: "No reason."

Zexion frowned at Naminè, who was looking at her feet. Today, she looked completely different. She was still small and fragile and nervous, but she seemed lighter- as if something was making her feel just that bit happier. If that was possible, of course.

Marluxia just stared at his two superior Nobodies. He then muttered something inaudible and disappeared into a portal.

The short silence following was broken by Naminè. "He wants to over throw your organization."

Axel and Zexion stared at her. "WHAT?!"

She sighed. "He and Larxene seem to think they can speak freely here. They want to use me, to use Sora to take over the organization."

Axel's lips curled up into a smile. "What else do you know, Naminè?"

"That's all so far. I'll tell you more though, if they speak openly enough. I'll tell both of you." Her blue eyes met Zexion's.

Axel cleared his throat. "Want me to leave, Zex?"

"Want to find Larxene, Ax?" Zexion replied, curtly, not tearing his gaze from Naminè.

Point for the illusionist. Naminè giggled at their behaviour and Zexion smiled. A proper smile.

"Woah, did you just _smile_?" Axel was genuinely shocked. He'd never actually seen a Nobody smile before.

Zexion started stammering in embarrassment and Naminè continued to giggle. Axel felt a smile play on his lips as he watched them. It reminded him of Somebody behaviour, the kind that he missed and the kind that brought back memories of sea-salt ice cream and Radiant Garden sunshine on his arms while he played with stray hairs on a pretty blonde girl's head.

Zexion regained his cool. "Axel, what are we supposed to do about Marluxia and his plotting?"

Axel studied him then said, simply: "I'm going to cut off his sources."

"What?"

Axel waved at both of them then left in a portal, leaving the blushing Zexion and giggling Naminè alone in large white room.

* * *

"Larxene."

"Axel! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Larxene spun around to face the red-head.

"Jeez sorry Larxene, I'm just glad I caught you alone and not with Marlu-"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "I thought I told you to watch Naminè."

"Zexion took my place. Poor guy, locked down there in the basement. It's almost like you're _hiding_ something from him."

Larxene stared at him, blankly, then smiled. "Ah Axel, what the illusionist doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And Lexeaus and Vexen?"

"Same goes for them." She took a few steps forward so she was right in front of him. He could make out every black eyelash on her emerald eyes.

"Erm," he choked and stepped backwards. He felt something rise up inside him as she stepped towards him again and cupped a hand under his chin.

"Why all the questions, Axel? Curiosity killed the cat, or so I've been told."

"No reason," he stepped back, again. "But would you lie to _me_ Larxene?" He did not look into her eyes as he said this.

He was still convincing though and caught her off guard. "Why would I? I mean why wouldn't I? I mean-"

Axel laughed. "Confused Larxene? 'Cause that's impossible- what with the no emotions and stuff." He made the mistake of looking at her once more and seeing her face. There was emotion in her eyes, every muscle in her face working to suppress it. It hit Axel hard- she looked almost…beautiful…

"Axel?" She called.

"Huh?" He shook himself free from his thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, if I have no emotions then why do I keep getting a burning desire to slice you every time you walk into the room?"

"How kind, Larxy," Axel sighed. "Just as well I'm going then." He summoned a dark portal.

"No! Axel! Don't go!"

Axel turned around to face her again, grinning. "Then tell me- would you lie to me?"

She pursed her lips then blurted: "You should know by now Axel that I would only lie to you if it was for your own good. I don't want _anything_ to happen to you."

He stared at her in surprise. She seemed shocked at her own words as well.

"Well I…" Axel felt awkward. She was staring at him with her big beautiful eyes again…

"Go away Axel," she spat, suddenly. "Go back to Never Was and leave me alone."

Axel stepped into his dark portal. "As you wish, beautiful," he whispered as the black and purple swallowed him.

She did not hear him.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with Z."

Zexion stared at Naminè as if she'd completely lost it. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking the silence. You're very quiet."

"So are you."

There was silence once more.

"It's you."

Zexion stared at her again. "What's me?"

"What I spy. You're the only interesting thing in the room." Naminè smiled.

Zexion resented being called a 'thing'. "Can't say Marluxia is creative when it comes to decorating. It is awfully _white_ in here isn't it?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Naminè rolled eyes. Zexion smiled at her.

"So what have you been doing, anyway?" he asked.

"Sora is fairly deep in the castle now. Marluxia, Axel and Larxene have been taking turns to scare him. Seems you and your friends haven't met him yet."

This was true but Zexion overlooked it. "They're not my friends."

"Oh. Is Axel your friend?" she asked, childishly.

"No. I have no friends here." Zexion turned away from her. He didn't like where this was going.

"Why not?" she questioned, innocently.

"It's best not to make friends in the organization," he said, slowly. "Not much point anyway- once we get Kingdom Hearts we'll have our hearts back and become whole again."

"Do you really believe that?"

Zexion sighed. "Xemnas- Xehanort- said that us becoming Nobodies was a clever idea. It would help us unlock the secrets of the heart. We went along with him and ever since we became the shells of who we used to be, all he's been searching for is Kingdom Hearts and the return of his own heart. It doesn't quite make sense."

"No it doesn't." Namine said. "Mind you, it was a stupid idea anyway, trying to unlock the secrets of the heart."

Zexion stared at her in disbelief. "And what exactly would you know about the heart anyway? You're only fifteen."

"And how old were you when became a Nobody?"

"I had just turned eighteen-"

"See? You're young and reckless and foolish too." Naminè smirked.

Zexion snorted. "So why is it a 'stupid idea' to want to know everything about hearts?"

"Because you'll never know all the secrets of the heart. The heart is too complex. It could let you down at any time…" her voice trailed off. She bowed her head and returned to her sketching.

Zexion watched the light catch her hair every time she moved her head. Her words buzzed around in his head. '_It could let you down at any time…_'

Not that he needed to worry about that. The one advantage about losing your heart was that you no longer needed to worry about it. He went over to Naminè and looked at her drawing. It was of a spiky-haired boy Zexion assumed was Sora, Naminè herself and a silver haired boy all lying on a beach.

"Who's that?" Zexion pointed to the silver haired boy.

Naminè looked at him then replied slowly: "Riku."

"And Riku and Sora- they're your friends?"

Naminè sighed. "They're not my friends at all. They're Kairi's. She's my Somebody, but Marluxia says I must replace all memories of Kairi with myself in Sora's memories. He's only now beginning to remember who I am- or who I'm making him believe I am."

"Oh." Zexion was speechless.

A portal suddenly opened and Organization XIII's number IX, Demyx, stepped out.

"Number IX? What are you doing here?" Zexion asked.

"Uh- hi Zexion, uh I mean number VI. I'm looking for Axel- Xemnas _really_ wants to speak to him and he's in an awful mood and I'm hoping he doesn't send me to that scary Underworld place 'cause he says after here he has another mission for me and-"

"Breathe," Naminè said, quietly.

Demyx peered past Zexion to look at her. "Who are you?"

"Demyx- Naminè, Naminè- Demyx. Axel is not here-" Zexion began but the sound of another portal opening interrupted him.

"I am now. What's wrong Demyx?" Axel asked, running a hand through his red spikes.

"Xemnas is worried because you haven't reported back to him and I am not supposed to tell you this in front of any one else…" the Melodious Nocturne's voice faded as he looked at Zexion and Naminè and realised he'd screwed up his task again.

"Don't worry about it, Dem. We're all buddies here- why, when I came to watch Nami this morning, she demanded Zexion came down too."

Zexion turned to Naminè so fast he felt his neck crick. She flushed crimson as she met his astonished stare.

"Right Demyx, let's rock and roll. Xemnas will send you to the Underworld if I don't return with you soon by the sounds of it." Axel summoned a portal which covered up the sound of Demyx's nervous squeak at the mention of the Underworld. Both Nobodies disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as they left, Zexion began to pick up a new scent. It was not at all sweet, like Naminè's. Nor did it smell like another Nobody or Sora. It was someone new…

"Someone's in the castle!" he exclaimed, causing Naminè to jump in surprise.

"What?"

"I need to go. Sorry." Zexion summoned a portal to take him back down to the basement but stopped when he felt Naminè's gentle tug at his hand.

"Please don't go. Larxene is supposed to be guarding me next, and she'll just boss me around. Stay, please," she whispered.

Zexion wanted to stay. When he looked at her big blue eyes, wide and worried-looking, he really did want to stay. But the impulse to find out the source of the new scent was too great.

"Sorry, Naminè." He brushed her cheek with his gloved hand not in her tight little grasp.

"Zexion," she said, sadly. "Don't forget that just because we don't have hearts, doesn't mean they are not there."

Zexion vanished into the darkness, perplexed and saddened at their goodbye.

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** Wow. Long chapter.

I just wanted to stick Demyx in there 'cause I love him! I could imagine while Operation Oblivion was on the go, all the other Organization members popping round for tea…

Anyone thought about it thought? According to the Secret Ansem Reports, Ansem's apprentices were studying the heart then turned themselves into Nobodies. And now, Xehanort's Nobody (that's Xemnas if you couldn't remember) is trying to find his heart once more, when he lost it to his research.

Meh. I'm sleepy. Reviews are awesome and I love them!

In other words PLEASE REVIEW!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**CatrionaHearts:** Attention! Before you read this I need to ask you all a favour.

On the 25th September, I am putting my Maylixx Chronicles on my deviantART page.

The Maylixx Chronicles are a series of stories set around four teenagers with strange powers that may have to save the world one day…

If you like epic adventures, teen dramas and stories that are so confusing, you just want to figure them out then check it out!

Link on my profile.

* * *

Upstairs

Chapter 6

"It's Riku," Zexion told his companions in the basement.

"Riku?" Vexen looked confused.

"The friend of Sora's."

"Why is he here?" Lexeaus asked.

"I suppose he is on an adjacent path to Sora's. But I don't think he's another of Marluxia's tools."

"In that case, why don't we use him? If Sora is a hero, then surely Riku is one too. He could be extremely useful to us," Vexen said.

Zexion did not quite know what to make of this. For one thing he was tuned out to whatever Vexen was waffling on about and was thinking of pretty little Naminè upstairs…

"Zexion!" Lexeaus' voice snapped Zexion out of his thoughts. Vexen had vanished sometime between when Zexion drifted off and now.

"Yes?" Zexion said, slightly irritated.

"Watch out for Vexen. He's been spending a lot of time with Marluxia and Larxene- they're up to something."

Zexion knew fine well what they were up to. "Doesn't anyone trust anyone else in this damned Organization?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Well Axel? What is going on in Oblivion?" The Superior demanded.

Axel wondered what his boss would say if he told him he just wanted to keep them all on tenterhooks. Demyx would probably be at the end of Xemnas' anger…

"Axel! Tell me what is going on right now!" Xemnas roared.

"Well," Axel began. "Marluxia and Larxene are-"

He stopped suddenly; Larxene's face suddenly started clouding his vision. If he told Xemnas what was _really_ going on in Castle Oblivion, the inhabitants would all be turned into dusks- including Larxene.

But since when had he cared about the blonde sadist anyway? Since when had he been to care in the first place? Whatever his stance on the whole 'feeling' thing was, his 'morals' were telling him he couldn't tell the truth.

"They are doing exactly as you said. Naminè is meddling in Sora's heart and Marluxia is convincing her to make him help us with Kingdom Hearts." Axel prayed he was convincing.

Xemnas surveyed the fire-wielder, carefully. He couldn't see a flaw in his story so he simply waved his hand and said: "Return then. Your job is not over yet- as soon as anything strange happens, report straight back to me."

Axel resisted the urge to salute. "Sure thing, boss," he said, then vanished into a portal.

* * *

Larxene nearly jumped out her skin as the sound of a portal opening behind her echoed off the hollow walls. _Please don't be Marluxia_, she prayed.

"Hey there, Larxene!" Axel's voice was welcoming.

"Axel. Have you seen Marluxia?" she asked, urgently.

"Marluxia? Nope, 'fraid not. Why?" Axel said.

"I-I'm avoiding him."

Axel frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to be around him." Larxene said, softly.

Axel said nothing and instead turned his attention to Naminè in the corner, whose pencil was moving swiftly over the page in her sketchpad.

"Nami, what you doing?" he asked her, leaning over and starting slightly when he saw her page was completely blank. He stared at her for a second then she began to write something.

_**Where's Zexion?**_

Axel stiffened. Naminè obviously felt something for Zexion- why, Axel had no idea- but he couldn't just bring Zexion upstairs for her, what with Larxene and Marluxia behaving like constant fixtures. He felt sorry for Naminè though and he wanted to help her…

"Larx, why don't I watch Naminè for a while? You can go relax."

Larxene stared up at him with her big green eyes. Axel melted as she whispered: "I don't want to be on my own."

"Uhh…" Axel choked then turned to Naminè who was looking up at him pleadingly. He turned back to Larxene who had the same expression.

_Damn it! How do they do that?!_ Axel thought, annoyed.

He couldn't get rid of Larxene- for one thing, he didn't _want_ to. She was having some strange affect on him. But then again, he wanted to help Naminè. And Zexion- Axel was not stupid; he saw the way Zexion blushed when Naminè was around. He supposed the Illusionist was now his friend, in a way.

So Axel did the only thing he felt he could. He pulled Larxene towards him and kissed her hard. Larxene stiffened in surprise, then kissed him back, thankfully. Naminè watched on in shock.

Axel pulled away from the still very surprised Larxene and whispered: "You're never alone."

This moment could have been classed as romantic, if it wasn't for the fact that Naminè was still sitting in the corner and Marluxia suddenly appearing out of a portal.

"Axel. Larxene. Come to floor six at once," he ordered, then vanished once more.

"Who's going to watch Naminè?" Axel asked, rhetorically. "Oh I know! I'll go and fetch Zexion!" he winked, slyly at the mind-witch.

Larxene had a strange expression on her face. It could have counted as a smile…

"Whatever you say! Come on!" she grabbed Axel by the sleeve and dragged him into a portal.

* * *

"So then he just grabbed her and kissed her!" Naminè recalled, laughing.

Zexion also found himself laughing. "Xigbar will be happy about that- he and Luxord had a bet that Axel liked Larxene."

Naminè raised an eyebrow. "You all have _far_ too much free time if you ask me."

Zexion leaned back in his chair, still smiling at the girl across from him. He couldn't stop smiling, which was something that had never happened to him before in all his existence and non-existence.

"Naminè?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you get lonely up here?"

"Yeah, I do. But only when you're not around." She smiled at him again, her blue eyes shining.

Zexion felt the colour creep into his cheeks. "It's lonely downstairs as well. Because you're not there."

Naminè continued to smile as she went back to her drawing. Zexion watched her for some time, growing impatient. Why was she ignoring him?

He stood up. "What are you drawing?"

"Come and see," she smirked, not looking up from her work.

Zexion went and stood behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He laughed when he saw her picture.

"You cannot draw. You do know that stick-people are not art, right?"

Naminè scowled at him. "Why should I put all my effort into this? My heart- so to speak- is never going to be in it."

"Can you do better?"

"Of course." She took a fresh page in her sketchbook and began drawing hurriedly. Zexion was amazed to see that the two figures she drew were so lifelike, he recognised them instantly.

"Is that you?" he asked.

"Yup."

"And that's me?"

"Yeah."

"And what are we doing?"

Naminè looked up at him, smiling. "We're _existing._"

Zexion cupped her face in his hands. "I want to exist," he whispered.

"So do I," she said, softly.

Their lips brushed, matching Naminè's drawing, perfectly. Naminè stood up, wrapping her arms around Zexion's neck and kissing him into existence.

And Zexion kissed her back. She tasted just as sweet as she smelled.

They drew apart, slowly. They smiled at each other, shyly and Zexion wrapped his arms around the small blonde, fully breathing in her scent.

A portal opened up, but they did not break apart. The moment was theirs- they didn't care what Marluxia or Larxene or Vexen had to say.

Axel cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. They turned away from each other to look at the red-head. His expression was grim.

"We have some trouble. A lot of trouble." He muttered.

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** Sorry this took so long. This has been a craptacular week. Your lovely reviews cheered me up though :

Wow. Soppy love scenes. Bleugh!

Can't say if I like this chapter or not. I like Axel's impulsiveness but Zexion and Naminè's kiss looked better in my head…

Ach well. Review review REVIEW! Please. Faves and alerts are great, but reviews help me with feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**CatrionaHearts: **I'm gonna write my blurby bit before the story 'cause I have a lot to say. Yeah, I know I don't half go on but meh. Just skip it if you're really not interested. Just so you know, this is where the story is going to go off the actual plot (more than it has already) 'cause truth be told I don't actually _know_ the actual plot!

Firstly- WOW! I never expected this much support and feedback on my first fan-fiction. I am truly touched by all your kind reviews. I've tried to reply to all of them but keeping track is starting to get hard! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Second- I am so so so so SO sorry about how long you've had to wait for this chapter. Thing is, in Scotland it's our half-term holidays and in my region we get two weeks. So, before the holidays my teachers decided to give me mountains of work and on top of that I've been writing other things. I then went down to Yorkshire for a week and didn't do ANY writing at all- le gasp! But, I did actually start this chapter in a study period on the second last week of term- that's how long it's been in production. I was finished my human biology essay (yawn) and decided to start writing this. My friend was like- 'Eh? What kind of name is Zexion?!'. I didn't explain about the whole video game thing- would be there for days!

Third (this is a LONG list)- I know I must sound awful, trying to promote myself like this but if you enjoy my writing it would be awesome if you could check out my work on deviantART, particularly The Maylixx Chronicles. I need as much feedback as possible!

Link on my profile page. It doesn't want me to insert one on here.

That's all I have to say. Sorry for leaving on a cliff-hanger last time- I thought it was a nice effect.

Til next time!

Your friend,

CatrionaHearts

* * *

Upstairs

Chapter 7

"They said _what?"_ Zexion cried out in disbelief.

Axel sank into a white chair and shook his head. "I'm only repeating this on more time, Zexion. Everything I observed, everything I heard.

"Marluxia called Larxene and I into a sort of 'meeting'. It was dull really, just Sora beginning to think Naminè was his little girlfriend or something like that, I don't really care. _Anyway, _then Vexen shows up and me and Larx were just like 'eh?' 'cause Marluxia and Vexen _hate_ one another. Then Marluxia kicks us out then, and Larx being the sly and wonderful girl she is-"

"'Sly and wonderful?'" Zexion raised an eyebrow. Naminè giggled.

Axel turned almost as red as his hair. "Well, Larx assumed that they were talking about her so we listened behind the door. But, it wasn't about her at all. It was much more interesting than that!" Axel paused for some dramatic tension.

Zexion was not drawn in by this. He waved his hand and said: "Get on with it, number VIII."

Axel did not like being ranked. There was a note of irritation in his voice. "Okay so, Vexen said he wanted in on Marluxia's overthrowing the Organization plan. He wouldn't exactly say why, but I'm not entirely sure it is a case of 'I want to be on Marluxia's side now'. It looks like he's made this replica of Sora's friend Riku and is going to use in to counter Sora. But we need Sora to get Kingdom Hearts and uh, yeah, my brain is starting to hurt."

"It certainly is a mess," Zexion agreed. "Basically Xemnas wants Sora to aid us in getting Kingdom Hearts, and Marluxia wants him to overthrow the Organization. But now Vexen has made this Riku Replica to counter Sora and is saying that he wants to be on the same side as Marluxia even though that is totally contradictory."

"What Vexen is doing is not important right now," Naminè pressed. "Axel, tell us again what Vexen and Marluxia said they were going to do."

"Right well," Axel began. "They are thinking that maybe we should be more present in Sora's path in Oblivion, so we're going to be sent to sort of antagonise him I guess."

"Sora does not fight like a child," Naminè said. "Marluxia doesn't realise this. By sending some of you to fight him… it may prove to be the end of your non-existence."

"We'll worry about that when we come to it," Zexion said. "What did they say about _me_?"

"I'm getting there!" Axel snapped. He was a bit unsure of what happened next because by this point in his story, Larxene was stroking his cheek…

"Get on with it then!" Zexion shouted, breaking Axel free from his thoughts.

"Right so then Marluxia and Vexen decided that if Sora is going to have to be encountered, Riku will too. Though how he ended up here, no one has _any_ idea… anyway, then they started to talk about how to use the 'other members' to cover their tracks. That's where you come in, Zex. They have decided that they're going to lead a 'false trail of treason'- damn Vexen and his big words!"

"And what does that mean exactly?" Zexion asked, as calmly as he could. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides- he hadn't even realised how tense he had become until Naminè uncoiled his fist and laced her pale fingers with his.

Axel sighed. "Look, I have nothing to do with this okay? But basically, they're going to make it out to look like _you're_ the one who wants to overthrow Xemnas."

There was silence as his words sank in to both Zexion and Naminè. Zexion was the only one following the damned orders in this castle and yet he was going to be the one perceived as the traitor? It was cruel!

"I thought we didn't have emotions," Naminè whispered.

Axel and Zexion looked at her, puzzled.

"If we are empty shells, without emotions, how could Marluxia be so heartless?"

Axel snorted. "No hearts, Naminè. Not that hard to be heartless."

"No, Axel, I understand what she means. To be heartless would require some sort of emotion," Zexion said.

"No it wouldn't."

"It would."

"Ugh never mind!" Naminè flopped down in her chair and folded her arms. Zexion smiled at her- at least she was _trying_ to make some sense out of things.

"Do you mind not doing that?" Axel said, cringing.

"Doing what?"

"Looking at each other like that. It's all soppy and so… somebodyish!" Axel made a face.

Naminè chuckled. "Sorry Axel, but you and Larxene are worse. Whatever she says, you do and vice versa. You're like some old married couple or something!"

Zexion laughed while Axel mumbled something about Larxene castrating him if he didn't do as she said.

"What are you laughing at Zexion?" Vexen said, appearing in a portal. "And why are you here?"

"He was watching me," Naminè said, defensively.

Vexen looked at her as if he'd never heard her speak before.

Naminè spoke again: "Maybe if you didn't keep me locked up like some princess in a tower, he wouldn't have to be up here."

Axel started to fidget; afraid Naminè was digging a hole for herself. But Vexen simply continued to look surprised at the fact Naminè had a voice.

"Well, ahem, uh, Zexion go back downstairs. Axel stay here and uh-"

"Watch the princess?" Axel said, airily.

"Yes! Yes exactly- I mean no. Wait, yes! Uh I'm going to see Marluxia now, I'll send Larxene up."

Zexion sniggered at the grin that spread itself across Axel's face. As Vexen left, Zexion also summoned a portal to the basement.

"Find out what side Larxene is on," Zexion told Axel.

"Rightio." Axel saluted.

Zexion turned to Naminè, feeling slightly awkward. "Uh, until later I guess. Princess." He vanished into his dark portal.

Naminè looked up to find Axel standing over her, stifling a laugh.

"What?" she asked, huffily.

"Zexion? Are you serious?"

Naminè glared at him. "Larxene? Are you serious?"

"Ouch. Burn." Axel smiled. He rather liked Naminè- she was like the little sister he never had. Or he may have had, before he became non-existent.

Larxene appeared out of a portal. She smiled when she saw Axel and he returned the smile. They both stood, feeling extremely awkward.

Naminè sighed. "Don't mind me, I'll just be here, ruining Sora's life some more."

Larxene's eyes brightened at this. "Aww do you think you can make him come and save you from us, Nami? Do you think that your false thoughts and false emotions are going to make him fall in love with you and rescue you?" She glided over to where Naminè was sitting and placed a finger under her chin. "No one is saving you, Naminè. No one _loves_ you. No one even cares about you!"

"Larxene! Stop it!" Axel pulled the Savage Nymph away from Naminè but it was too late. Tears were rolling down the blonde girl's pale cheeks.

"Look what you've done," he hissed in Larxene's ear.

"It's high time she learned that she's unwanted," Larxene growled.

Axel pushed her away from him and stared on as Naminè continued to cry, silently.

Larxene glared at him. "This is no time to develop a heart, Axel. Why kid her on like that?"

"Well how do you know that no one cares about her?"

"Pur-lease! We're a castle of _Nobodies_. No one has the heart to care for her."

"Well maybe we don't need a heart to care. Maybe if someone makes us feel like we have a heart, it's the next best thing. You should know that Larxene." Axel sighed and turned to face her.

"Why should I know that?"

"Because _I_ care about _you_, Larxene!" Axel yelled. "Not just in this damn castle, before that, ever since you joined the organization. I always thought there was something special about you, even when you act like a sadist. You are the only person in the Organization to make me feel like I have a heart."

Larxene was struck dumb. "A-Axel-"

"Guess I was wrong. I can't believe I even considered risking being turned into a dusk for you, when _this_ is the way you treat people. Does it really give you pleasure when you see others suffer?"

"I-I-"

"In fact, don't even bother! There is only one way to save yourself now and I already know what you'll say. To whom do your loyalties belong, Larxene: Marluxia, or me and the Organization?"

Larxene said nothing. She tried to look Axel in the eye and tell him the **truth**. But words failed her.

"Hmph. Just what I thought. Wrong answer Larxene- it was nice knowing you. I just wish you were able to feel the same way." Axel summoned a portal and left without another word.

Then Larxene did the most unexpected thing. She fell to her knees and burst into tears, beside the already tearful Naminè.

And that was where Marluxia found them…

* * *

**Catriona-** OK, one last thing. I strongly advise listening to _Chemistry of a Car Crash_ by _Shiny Toy Guns_ while reading this ending. Fitting. 


	8. Chapter 8

Upstairs

Chapter 8

Zexion paid no attention to Axel's arrival in the basement, until he saw the look of distress on his face.

"What's happened, Number VIII?" he asked, calmly.

"I… well-uh… y… um…"

Zexion sighed. "Let's try to form a sentence- wait!" His cool exterior quickly dissolved. "I-is Naminè alright?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't know. I don't _want to_ know. I left her with Larxene."

"Why did you do that?! Zexion growled.

"Because… I… Uh-erm-oh… ekk-"

"For Kingdom Hearts' sake Axel!" Zexion shook his companion. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Larxene started yelling and then Naminè cried and then I started yelling and Larxene doesn't care and now I have to tell Xemnas and I don't want to but I do and I don't know so I came here and… I was hoping you could help me."

Zexion summoned a portal. "I have to go see Naminè."

Axel ran in front of him and blocked his path. "No. Don't- not now. In case Marluxia is there."

"I can smell Marluxia, I'll know if he's there."

"Zex please, just listen to me. I don't think it's safe to be here anymore. Get on Marluxia's bad side and you're a dead Nobody-"

"I don't _care!" _Zexion yelled. "I have to go and see Naminè!"

Axel grabbed his arm. "No way! That's a death wish! Just stay here until I say it's safe."

Zexion pulled his arm away. "Number VIII, I am _not_ letting you tell me what to do."

"I'm not saying you have to. But we do stupid things when we're in love…"

Zexion's eyes widened. "I-I'm not-"

Axel snorted. "Don't even try it. You _love_ Naminè- end of."

_He's right you know. You _love_ her. You would do anything for her. _Zexion tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head: "Be reasonable, Axel. We are both Nobodies, incapable of feeling anything."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe Xemnas is _wrong_ about the whole not having emotions thing?"

Zexion could not lie. "Yes."

A portal opened behind them and they both jumped. It was only Demyx.

"Axel, uh, we need you. Xemnas says it's urgent." He fidgeted nervously, aware he was interrupting something important.

"I'll be right there," Axel said. "I just need to finish talking to Number VI."

Demyx nodded and disappeared back into his portal.

Axel turned to Zexion. "Help me."

Zexion frowned. "With what?"

Axel took a deep breath. "The only reason I know you love Naminè is because I'm in love with Larxene. I have been for so long, I just couldn't admit it. Xemnas will want to know what Marluxia and Larxene are plotting and before I couldn't tell him, 'cause Larxene would be dead. But now, Larxene's made it perfectly clear she wants Marluxia, not me. Should I tell Xemnas the truth?"

Zexion was dumbfounded. "Larxene? You love Larxene? Like actually love her?"

"Zexion please! I'm going to do everything I can to help you and Naminè, so please just help me out here!"

Zexion fell silent. If Axel told Xemnas the truth, Operation Oblivion would fall into chaos. It wouldn't just be Marluxia and Larxene's lives on the line, but also the foundations of the Organization. Plus, Xemnas would destroy Axel for not telling him the truth sooner.

But if Axel told the truth, Marluxia and Vexen would not be able to blame Zexion. He would be able to take Naminè and get out of Oblivion all together. Axel may or may not be killed, but did that really matter? They were all Nobodies, at the end of the day…

"Do not tell him anything," he said, eventually. "Don't say that they're _not_ plotting anything but don't say that they are either. You are oblivious to anything going on in Castle Oblivion. Only don't say that- it's a mouthful. You've just been watching Naminè and talking to me and haven't noticed anything suspicious. Lie your heart out!"

Axel chuckled as he entered a dark portal. "That should be easy…"

The second he disappeared, Zexion summoned his own portal. Death wish or not, he needed to see Naminè…

* * *

"Stop crying, you look ridiculous!" Marluxia spat at the two girls in front of him. 

Naminè stopped sobbing long enough to glare at him while Larxene continued to wail.

Marluxia pulled the Savage Nymph to her feet. "Tell me now, Larxene. What did Axel say to you?"

Larxene stared at him, her eyes wide. "A-Axel? I-It wasn't Axel-"

"I'm not stupid, Larxy. Tell me what he did-"

"Not stupid, eh Marluxia? Maybe I would believe you if you weren't asking such stupid questions." Zexion appeared in the room.

Marluxia let go of Larxene and stared at Zexion in shock. "How _dare _you talk to me like that! Since when have you got so… so…"

"Since when have you been so quick to jump to conclusions? I don't know what's been happening up here, but I can guarantee it has nothing to do with Axel."

Marluxia glared at him. "Do you know where Lexeaus is, Zexion?"

Zexion sniffed then stiffened. "No."

* * *

Axel was unusually nervous as he was being surveyed by his fellow Nobodies. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx and Luxord were all sat around him, demanding answers. 

"Lexeaus has been eliminated, Axel. His stone is red in Proof of Existence," Xemnas said. "What is happening?"

"I-I don't know. I've just been with Naminè and Zexion, making sure Sora's becoming our tool."

"And what about Marluxia?" Saix asked.

"Haven't seen him much…" Axel looked at his feet.

"He's up to something," Xaldin mused.

"Really? I'll keep an eye out then. Is this all?" Axel was desperate to get back to Oblivion.

"What about Larxene?" Luxord asked.

"Uh-what?"

"Dude, you're a reasonably good-looking guy. Surely you could charm anything that's going on out of that chick," Xigbar said.

"Uh…"

"Axel. If you've not been noticing anything, you are not working hard enough. One member of our Organization is dead and we don't know how. Be on your guard and report back soon. We will call for you again."

"Sure thing," Axel murmured, feeling full of dread.

* * *

"I don't know what you're playing at Zexion, but it's not going to last much longer." 

Marluxia was ready to fight, his scythe in his hand. Zexion summoned his lexicon, not wanting to fight but just to show Marluxia he was stronger.

"Stop it!" Naminè cried, standing in between the two Organization members. "What is your problem with each other?"

"Get out of the way, Naminè," Zexion growled.

"Maybe you should listen to her," Marluxia laughed. "Or it could prove to be the end of you."

Larxene stared on at them, unable to speak and unable to think. She was the first one to notice the chakram Axel threw at the Nobodies. Zexion and Naminè ducked but it collided with Marluxia.

"What happened to Lexeaus, Marluxia?" Axel demanded.

Marluxia clutched is forehead, dazed after being attacked. But he simply smirked at Axel and disappeared into a portal.

Axel swore loudly. "I thought I told you to stay downstairs!"

Zexion glared at him. "You're not the boss of me."

"Idiot. Get yourself killed then."

"Stop it," Naminè whispered. They both turned to look at her.

Axel looked away from her and instead looked at Larxene, her eyes red and her face blotchy. She stared back at him, hurt.

"I'm outta here!" she suddenly exclaimed and ran out the door.

"Go talk to her Axel," Naminè said.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Axel yelled at her but followed Larxene out the door.

Naminè and Zexion stared after him. "That guy is strange," Zexion mused.

"He loves her," Naminè stated simply.

"Yeah…" Zexion suddenly felt awkward. Naminè sat down in her usual chair and peered up at him though her bright eyes.

"You shouldn't have come up here. Marluxia has been going crazy lately; he'll want any excuse to take your life."

"Thanks for the warning. I can take care of myself." Zexion turned his back to her.

"Why did you come up here anyway?"

"To see you."

"Why?"

"To see you."

"That's not the answer."

"If you already know the answer why ask the question?" Zexion turned and smiled.

Naminè did not smile back. "Sora is now very high up in the castle. His memories have been completely altered and Marluxia is going to start sending more and more members to face him. Vexen's Riku Replica has been sent as a distraction as well."

"So?"

"Zexion, Marluxia is plotting against your own Organization, is sending out your comrades to be killed. How can you not care about that?"

Zexion closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He was a Nobody of reason so why was any sense he possessed being thrown out the window?

"Zexion?"

He knelt down at Naminè's feet, taking her tiny hands in his. "Naminè," he choked. "I cannot care about anything that's going on here because all I care about is you."

* * *

Axel and Larxene stood leaning against one of Castle Oblivion's white walls, side by side and unspeaking. 

"Marluxia is going to kill us all," Larxene whispered. She sounded fearful.

Axel looked at her. "He won't kill you."

She looked back at him. "How do you know?"

"I won't let him."

Larxene rested her head on Axel's shoulder. He remained motionless.

"What are we going to do, Axel?" she said, softly.

He lifted his head just slightly so he could look on to the top of her golden blonde head. "I haven't got a clue, Larxy."

"Marluxia's going power-crazy, Sora has almost reached the top of the castle, no one knows what Vexen is doing, Lexeaus is dead and Zexion- wait, what _has_ Zexion been doing?"

Axel shifted away from her. "I dunno…" he mumbled.

Larxene placed a hand on her hip. "Oh well. He'll probably end up dead soon anyway. Which reminds me, do I have your permission to go tease the toy?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Er excuse me?"

"Give me one of those cards, Axel, so I can go taunt Sora." She held out her hand, expectantly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She smiled. "Of course it is! I'm not going to _fight_ him. I'm just going to play with him a bit." She winked at Axel. "Something you could never get away with."

Axel gulped. _How does she change her mood so damn quickly?!_

Larxene was extremely close to him now. "Give me a card, Axel…"

Axel crushed his lips into hers, slipping a card into her hand. He pulled away and summoned a portal. "Don't do anything stupid, Larxene."

Larxene smirked. "Same to you." She disappeared into the portal.

Axel leant against the wall again and closed his eyes. _That girl is going to be the death of you…_

Tearing himself out of his thoughts, he summoned his own portal to somewhere as far away from Castle Oblivion as possible.

He stepped out and admired the view of the peaceful Twilight Town. He'd been to the top of the clock tower before with Xigbar, so the Freeshooter could use the birds flying past as target practice.

Axel was surprised to find that he was not alone. There was another black-cloaked, thought-ridden Nobody present.

"Roxas?" Axel had never really spoken to the youngest Organization member before.

The blonde looked up, shocked. "Number VIII. I was just-"

"Thinking?" Axel sat down next to him, trying to be amiable.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled slightly.

"Don't call me Number VIII by the way. The name's Axel- got it memorized?"

"Uh yeah…"

Axel ruffled the blonde's hair. "Sorry, I guess we never had time to get acquainted before Xemmy shipped me off to Oblivion."

Roxas flattened his hair, annoyed. "Erm yeah. I don't really know anything about that though. I don't know about anything- all I get sent out to do is Heartless control."

Axel laughed. "Still an important job. You're not missing much."

Roxas frowned. "Oh yeah, one member is dead, Xemnas has no idea what's going on and Demyx is terrified he's going to be sent there next. He has a fear of Vexen or something."

The two Nobodies just stared at each other for a moment… then burst into fits of laughter.

"R-Roxas," Axel gulped, in between bursts of hysterics. "Oh man, Roxas, this thing is ridiculous when you look at it."

"Yeah," Roxas wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his cloak. "Do you actually have any idea what's going on, though?"

Axel stopped laughing and looked at the younger boy, seriously. "I can trust you, yeah?"

"I guess."

Axel looked around him, nervously. "Marluxia and Larxene are trying to overthrow the Organization, Vexen is working with them. Zexion is in love with Naminè-"

"Who's Naminè?"

"Uh… doesn't matter. Anyway, thing is, I sort of have this… thing… for Larxene and-"

"You turn her into Xemnas and she's Dusk meat?"

Axel smiled, weakly. "Pretty much. But she's going to start getting suspicious of me going out to tell Xemnas and Saix and that lot what's been going on. I don't know how serious their plans are but I'm more concerned about getting her out of it all than sticking with the Organization."

"Why not get in on the plans then?" Roxas said.

"What?"

"Tell Larxene and Marluxia you want in on whatever they're plotting. Assess how serious they are then convince Larxene not to follow them."

Axel grinned like a Cheshire cat. "That might actually work."

Roxas grinned back. "Fancy an ice cream? It'll help you think."

They both got to their feet. Axel slung an arm around his smaller companion's shoulders. "Only if it's sea-salt…"

* * *

Naminè looked down at Zexion, who was still on his knees in front of her. Her expression was unreadable. "W-what? You can't be serious." 

Zexion appeared distraught. "I _am_ being serious, Naminè. I couldn't give a damn about what happens to anyone else here. You are everything to me."

Naminè slipped off her chair and pushed past him. She stood with her back to him, arms folded and shoulders hunched.

Zexion got to his feet. "I-I love you Naminè." His voice was shaky, filled with emotion he didn't even know was there.

Naminè let out a sound which sounded somewhere between a squeak and a moan. "No, no, no Zexion! Don't _say_ that!"

Zexion's tone abruptly switched back to normal: curt and cool. "Why not? It's the truth."

Naminè spun around. Tears were streaming down her face, her pale little hands clutching the hem of her dress.

"Because that's what _Sora's_ supposed to say!"

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **I did not know the chapter was going to end like that… 

Sorry for any typos. I haven't proof-read. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Upstairs

Chapter 9

Zexion stared at her, a mixture of unreal emotions flickering across his astonished features.

For the first time since losing his heart, he felt empty.

He felt numb and emotionless, everything a Nobody should be like. The hole in his chest where a heart once lay was not aching, but felt so _hollow_. The white room suddenly felt as cold as it appeared and Naminè suddenly seemed as cruel and manipulative as she really was.

The blonde witch could not take his silence. "This is all so _wrong!_ You're the bad guy and you've locked me, the princess, away in a tower. Sora comes in, rescues me and we all live happily ever after! _You_ are not meant to be anything other than the bad guy."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "I see," he said, coolly and summoned a dark portal back to his basement and as far away from upstairs as he could get.

* * *

Axel returned to Castle Oblivion to find Larxene stomping around Naminè's room, cursing. Naminè herself had her shoulders hunched and her head bowed while she sat in the corner.

"Larxene!" Axel called out.

"Make her do something, Axel!" Larxene screeched, marching over to him and grabbing his sleeve. "She's just sitting there!"

Axel frowned and crouched down beside Naminè. He peered at her sketchpad and his eyes widened in horror.

"Naminè what have you done?!" Axel yelled, tearing the sketchpad from her grasp. He hurled it to the floor and charged out the room.

"Axel? What-" Larxene stared after him, totally bewildered. She bent down and picked up the discarded sketchpad.

Naminè had split her page in two. On one side she had drawn her and Sora, hand in hand. On the other side was Sora's friend Riku fighting… Zexion?

Larxene merely shrugged and handed Naminè back her sketchpad. She had no idea what was going on in Naminè's head and nor did she want to know. The girl was nuts!

* * *

Zexion leaned against one of the cold stone walls in the basement. The cold, empty and hollow feeling inside him would just not go away.

'"You _are not meant to be anything other than the bad guy."'_

Was that really all he was good for? Keeping the 'princess' locked in the tower? Naminè saw her life as a fairytale and as the part of the prince was already taken, Zexion could be nothing more than the villain.

Exactly how did Naminè define 'villain' though? Was it typical for baddie and princess to lock lips, share warms kisses and emotions they didn't even know were there? He was the wrong guy, she was the right, sweet-scented girl but that didn't mean anything in _Princess_ Naminè's little fairytale world.

But, there was still a small problem. Zexion was in love with her.

"The walls have ears, Zexion," a voice announced, causing the Schemer to jump in alarm.

"Vexen." Zexion acknowledged his superior Nobody's presence.

"You have been causing a stir, Number VI," Vexen mused.

"What do you want?" Zexion was in no mood for any of the scientist's games.

"Maybe you should keep your voice down."

"Maybe you should stop being so cryptic."

"Fine," Vexen snorted. He stood right in front of Zexion, towering over him. "I know that you were the one who _broke_ Naminè."

Zexion stared at him, astonished, his mouth not forming the questions running through his mind.

"Larxene may dismiss Naminè's silly little drawings but I am far smarter than her. Now I don't care what you did to Naminè, or whether you 'love' her as you screamed so loudly earlier on-"

"Heheh," Zexion laughed nervously. "I don't care what you think you heard or you think you've figured out. Is there a real purpose for you being here, Number IV?"

Vexen smirked then threw a card at Zexion. "Dispose of the other one."

Zexion simply stared at the card in front of him, confused.

Vexen sighed. "My Riku Replica is doing a fine job of confusing Sora with memories Naminè planted. We no longer have any use for the real Riku. Marluxia sent Lexeaus to finish him off, but that didn't go according to plan. Maybe you can do a better job- or maybe you will suffer the same fate!" He began to laugh, maniacally, then vanished into a portal.

Zexion went through a portal to one of the upper floors. There he found a boy with silver hair and the distinct scent of darkness.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"My name is Zexion." Zexion glanced at the card in his hand. It showed the picture of an island. He smiled, wickedly.

"Do you want to go home Riku?" Zexion taunted.

"What do you mean?"

"Go through the door and you will find your hearts desire."

"How do you know what my hearts desire is?"

Zexion grinned, evilly. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Riku."

* * *

Axel had searched the castle high and low but had found no trace of Zexion. What could he have possibly done to Naminè to make her draw that… disturbing scene?

"Zexion! Zexion! Where are you?!" Axel cried out, frantically around the cool and extremely Zexion-lacking basement.

He stopped his wild pacing and stood in the middle of the room. It was dark down in the depths of Castle Oblivion. It wasn't glaringly white like the rest of the Castle, but rather a more fitting place for black-cloaked, heartless beings to haunt.

So why was Zexion not there?

"What is going on with you Number VIII?" a voice echoed off the vacant walls.

Axel spun around. "I could ask you the same thing, Vexy."

Vexen scowled. "Have more respect for your elders, Number VIII."

Axel snorted. "I have _plenty _respect. Now tell me where Zexion is, _please_."

To Axel's surprise, Vexen started to laugh. "He's not coming back. He's fighting Riku- the hero of darkness!"

Axel's face showed his surprise. "Er- what?"

Vexen ignored him and started pacing around, stating casually: "It's probably a good way for him to go. Especially since I am about to tell Marluxia about what he's been up to with Naminè-"

"WHAT?!" Axel charged over to his senior Nobody and grabbed him by the collar. "You say nothing to Marluxia- or anyone else for that matter. Got it memorized?" He hissed those last words through gritted teeth.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me?" Vexen said, calmly.

Axel was fuming so much he could not reply. He didn't respond when Marluxia appeared out of a portal and summoned both of them to Naminè's room.

"Axel! Now!" Marluxia barked, dragging the red-head into the portal.

Larxene and Naminè stood about a foot apart, waiting for the male Nobodies to assemble. They made no sign of welcoming them as they stepped out of the dark portal in a flurry of black and purple.

"Sora is heading for the door to Twilight Town-" Marluxia began, but was interrupted with a timid: "Where's Zexion?" from Naminè.

Axel glared at her and shook his head, glancing nervously at Vexen, who smirked in return.

Marluxia simply chose to ignore her. "Now, I want one of you to go down and pay Sora a little visit outside the mansion at Twilight Town."

Larxene, Axel and Vexen exchanged a look of terror. If they were to face Sora at this stage…

"Vexen will go!" Axel announced.

Vexen's jaw dropped. "W-what?!"

Axel continued: "He's been telling me for ages he wishes to go and show Sora what the elders of the Organization are like."

Vexen looked appalled and petrified. Although how he could actually look appalled and petrified was above Axel. This whole Nobodies not having emotions thing was starting to get more and more confusing…

"Very well," Marluxia said, waving a hand in Vexen's direction. "Vexen go and fight Sora."

Vexen was not going down without a fight. "I am Number IV in this Organization! You are only Number XI Marluxia-"

"Yes and I am also in charge of Castle Oblivion." Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed it directly and Vexen's throat. "Now go to Twilight Town or you will be sorry."

Vexen mumbled something incoherent as he backed away from Marluxia and into a portal to Twilight Town.

The second the black and purple swirling smoke disappeared, Marluxia turned to Axel.

"Axel, I can't help but notice the power you have over other members of this Organization. This power may be useful to me…" Marluxia trailed off.

Axel folded his arms. "What do you want me to do?"

Larxene shuffled close to the Flurry of Dancing Flames and linked her arm with his. "He wants you to dispose of the betrayer."

Axel looked confused.

"Vexen's Riku failed us and he's sent Lexeaus and probably Zexion to their deaths. His actions are not benefiting the Organization." Marluxia said, coolly.

_Neither are yours, traitor._ "Very well," Axel unlinked arms with Larxene and summoned a portal. "The traitor will get what's coming to him."

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** Dumdumdum! We all hate Vexen anyway, the old man!

Anyway… wow you guys are too good to me. We're nearly over 2000 hits and have 29 reviews on this. Alright, considering I'm writing crap half the time.

Your comments mean a lot to me- so review please. Things are getting serious!

'Til next time…


	10. Chapter 10

**CatrionaHearts: **I haven't died. I haven't moved to Orkney. I haven't lost my mind. I've just had too much school work, writers block and a lot personal stuff going on.

But that's no excuse for making you wait for this chapter. I am so unbelievably sorry, guys. I love you all 'cause seeing your reviews really helped me out when I've been a bit down.

Let's get back on track, shall we?

* * *

Upstairs

Chapter 10

The old mansion at Twilight Town was usually deserted. However, on this particular evening (we shall say it was evening because it is always evening in Twilight Town) there was a black-cloaked ice-wielder standing before a young boy carrying an oversized key, a dog and a duck. The four of them had just engaged in battle and despite the boy's size and age, he had managed to survive, along with his sidekicks.

"What do you want?" Sora demanded, attempting to stand tall in the face of his enemy.

"I want what every Nobody wants, Sora," Vexen sneered.

"And what might that be, Vexy?" A tall man with flaming red hair said, stepping out of a dark portal.

"Axel…" Vexen glowered at the lower-ranking Nobody.

"Yo, Sora! We met before, back at the castle, remember?" Axel laughed. "You probably can't remember anything by now. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He turned to face Vexen. "Well, _sir_, it seems we never truly got to finish our conversation…"

Vexen folded his arms. "Ah yes. Zexion and Naminè… what a scandal, hmm? But why are you so determined to keep it hushed up?"

"You know why, Vexen. If Xemnas found out-"

"Oh ho!" Vexen threw up his arms in delight. "I was thinking of just telling Marluxia but now I think I might just go back to Never Was and tell Xemnas. He will certainly be _interested _to know about Zexion's relationship with the prisoner. Trustworthy Zexion…who would have thought it!"

Donald Duck was growing impatient at this conversation. "Stop messing us around!" he squawked. "Where's Naminè?"

"Yeah!" Sora said, angrily. "What's this Zexion done to her?"

Vexen's lips curled into a sneer. "Well Zexion has been-"

Axel cut him off by throwing a chakram at his superior. "Silence, Vexen!"

"What kind of crazy Organization is this?!" Sora exclaimed.

"One of a kind. Got it memorized?" Axel said, striding past the Keyblader and towards Vexen.

"Axel… what do you think you're playing at? Zexion is breaking all the rules and you are prepared to stand back and let it happen?!"

Axel smiled. "Everyone is breaking every rule, Vexen. What Zexion's been doing is nothing concerning our plan, not really-"

"She's gone crazy Axel! She won't do as she's told!"

Axel stepped closer to Vexen, ignoring him. "However, your Riku Replica hasn't been so good. You have been taking orders from Marluxia, without considering the good of the whole Organization. You have thwarted proceedings and annoyed Oblivion's master-"

Vexen's eyes were widening in horror. "Axel…no! I-I…I didn't mean to say that about Zexion and Naminè I-"

"Shut up!" Axel snarled. "You have no heart, no emotions and so you cannot feel remorse."

Sora and his companions watched the example of anarchy within the Organization with complete amazement.

"A-Axel…you cannot…you cannot seriously-" Vexen stammered.

"Bye bye!" Axel clicked his fingers once. Vexen went up in flames of swirling colours: red, orange, yellow…then black, grey, black…black…

"You just killed him!" Sora cried, amazed and a little relieved.

"I followed orders for once, kid," Axel said, summoning a portal. "See you on the other side." He walked through the portal, leaving the stunned heroes to make their own way back to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

The first thing Axel encountered on his return to Oblivion was Vexen's Riku Replica, standing still and obviously waiting for orders. 

"Come," Axel said as he passed it. The Replica followed Axel deeper into the basement.

"Curse that Riku and his strong heart!" Zexion's voice reached Axel's ears.

Axel smiled down at the Replica and beckoned it to follow him. The Nobody and the Experiment faced Zexion.

"Yo, Zexion!" Axel said, holding up a hand to halt the Replica.

"Axel," Zexion said, then fell down to the ground in a foetal position.

"Oh man, you don't look so good," Axel said, his voice dripping with fake concern. "You know… a half broken Nobody is no use to this Organization."

Zexion looked up, his eyes wide and his breathing frantic. "Surely, Axel… you don't mean…"

Axel nodded at the Replica. It advanced on the pathetic form of Zexion.

"Axel! No! Why-" Zexion's cries were cut off as the Replica grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall. In a flash of black and purple, a second Nobody fell victim to The Flurry of Dancing Flames.

The Replica backed away from where Zexion had been only seconds before. Nodding at Axel and seeing its work had been completed, it ran out of the room to go upstairs and see Naminè.

Axel shook his head as he looked at the spot where Zexion had been defeated. "Zexion, Zexion, Zexion…"

"How did you know that wasn't me?" Zexion asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"Well, my friend, for one thing I wouldn't expect Riku to take you down that easily. And I would expect the first thing you would ask me about upon my arrival to be the disappearance of Vexen." Axel turned to face his fellow Nobody.

Zexion laughed. "Am I that predictable?"

Axel shook his head. "No. You're just that smart. And one more thing- if I had just sent you to your death, the last words to escape from your lips would not be pleas for me to let you live. They would in fact be you declaring your love for Naminè."

Zexion's expression froze and his eyes darkened. He said nothing for some time. An awkward silence built up between the pair.

Axel broke it. "What happened?"

And so the story tumbled out of Zexion. Naminè's make-believe world of princes and damsels in distress tore a hole in his chest even more as he recited it out loud.

Axel said nothing as Zexion told him what had happened. Could Naminè really believe that her life was as predictable and iron-cast as a fairytale? A happily ever after… didn't she realise that they didn't exist? Especially for Nobodies. Zexion was there and, despite his lack of heart, he loved her. And she loved him too. She HAD to love him too. Because the only thing worse than a broken heart would be a broken, non-existent heart.

"You love her," Axel said. This was a statement, an obvious fact.

"Yes," Zexion breathed, although he dare not believe it himself.

"She loves you."

Zexion snorted. "She does not. She loves _Sora_. He is more hero-shaped than I. And I don't deserve her anyway…"

Axel frowned. "I think you're missing the point here, Zex. No one is hero-shaped. Not even the keyblade brat. Naminè's been holding out for a hero- and you answered her call. She just doesn't want to admit it because she is young and idealistic. She wants to believe that she loves Sora because Sora loves _Kairi_. Naminè is not Kairi. Naminè does not belong with Sora." He paused. "Naminè belongs with you."

Zexion dropped his gaze and said nothing, clearly pondering all Axel had said.

After a few more minutes of silence, Axel cleared his throat. "That illusion of yours? How powerful was it?"

"How do you mean?" Zexion asked, confused.

"Would it be enough to say, be an _exact_ double of you?"

"I suppose…"

"And now this double has ceased to exist… do you think it would appear as though _you_ don't exist?"

Zexion's eyes widened in realisation. "You have some sort of crazy plan, don't you?"

Axel smiled. "It's on its way. But first of all, I need you to stop _being_."

Zexion closed his eyes and conjured an image of Proof of Existence in his mind. His stone glowed blue, as always. Using his power, he turned the stone red, signifying his 'death'. Then, just for the sake of it, he smashed in his weapon plate.

"I am gone," Zexion said, laughing slightly.

Axel summoned a portal. "Stay down here and do not come out until I send for you. Sorry to sound so controlling but… for once, everything needs to be under proper control."

Zexion nodded. "Understood. Bringing down Marluxia- how hard will it be?"

"Well… I'm afraid it is you and me doing all the work. Hopefully, Naminè and maybe even Sora may catch on. I cannot alert Xemnas and the rest because…"

"Larxene." Zexion understood.

"I will not be responsible for her death. I cannot bring about the destruction of someone I…love." Axel's face showed complete shock as he uttered that last word. He turned to leave.

"Namine. Look after her. Until I can," Zexion said, quickly and awkwardly.

"I will," Axel called as he disappeared into the portal.

Zexion sighed as Axel disappeared. So much trust in someone who he knew had just taken out a fellow member- it was madness! But so was Marluxia trying to overthrow the Organization and Axel and Larxene's romance. And then there was his, Zexion's, brush with love. He was the logical one; the quiet, scheming one.

So how in Kingdom Hearts had he managed to fall so deeply in love with someone just as supposedly emotionless and empty as himself? Maybe it was the emptiness that drew them together. At least, it could be that, if she actually felt the same way as he did.

Naminè…

'_Naminè belongs with you…'_

Zexion hoped that Axel's plan was foolproof. But that romantic, hopeful and _Somebody_ part of him hoped that Axel's plan had a way to draw him and Naminè together, forever.

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **It's kind of short, and I don't like it. But basically we're at the climax and the next few chapters will be exciting (I hope!). It may be a while before I post them, especially since I want to make them as action-packed and emotion-filled as possible LOL. 

Happy New Year, everyone! Let's make it a good one.


	11. Chapter 11

Upstairs

Chapter 11

Naminè watched with mild interest as the three Nobodies stood in the corner of her room discussing some plan that probably involved her in some way and yet she probably wouldn't get any say.

"You've proved yourself worthy by killing off Vexen, Axel." Marluxia said, a little admiration in his voice.

"Welcome to the fold," Larxene grinned.

Axel smirked. "I got Zexion while I was at it. He was going to report you to Xemnas."

Marluxia feigned surprise. "Report me? Whatever for? All I'm doing is trying to destroy the Organisation as we know it…"

All three of them laughed. Naminè could not believe what she was hearing. Destroying the Organisation. Vexen killed by Axel…

But that wasn't what was making tears splash down on to her latest drawing of Sora, Donald and Goofy. That wasn't what was making the hole where her heart should be _ache…_

_Zexion was dead._

"What's wrong with Naminè?" Larxene snorted.

"Leave her," Axel said, heartlessly. "She's just all upset 'cause she hates being the evil little _witch_ who messed up Sora's mind."

Marluxia chuckled and went over to Naminè, placing his hand under her chin. "Dear, dear Naminè. You can't help who you are. You were placed in this world to do what we ask of you. And you are doing a simply _fantastic_ job!"

Larxene and Axel laughed at her. Naminè scowled.

"I am _not_ some little fool who is going to let you push her around! You're going to be sorry when Sora comes and destroys you and your twisted little plans!" She said, shrilly.

Marluxia simply smiled. "Keep telling yourself that, Naminè. Sora is ours now. You have no hero left." He portalled out, laughing to himself.

Naminè watched Axel and Larxene intently to see what they would do next. Maybe it was all a trick, a game, an act…

Axel wrapped his arm around Larxene's waist, pulling her close. "You proud of me, Larxy?"

"Of course. A bit surprised too... I never thought you'd have it you to take down Vexen AND Zexion." She replied.

Axel's laugh boomed off the walls. "Don't underestimate me. I could probably even take down Marluxia…"

Larxene pulled away from him then. "You could not take down Marluxia. Not when he's so powerful. When he's running the Organization-"

"Larxy, Larxy, Larxy," Axel shook his head. "You really shouldn't believe everything Marluxia tells you. He hasn't got the guts to take on the Organization, with or without the help of Sora. Why do you think he sent _me_ to kill Vexen? He can't do it himself! He's a coward…"

Larxene was silent for a moment. "You mean he's been _lying_ to me?"

"Nope," Axel took her hands. "He does think he can do it… but he can't. I won't let him."

Larxene pulled her hands away. "You're kidding yourself, Axel. Marluxia would slaughter you. _I _would slaughter you!"

Axel pursed his lips, his expression unreadable. Naminè was sure he saw a flash of pain in his emerald eyes. "I don't doubt that _you_ could slaughter me, Larxene. But tell me this- _would_ you?"

Larxene glared at him. "If it meant preventing you from _ruining_ Marluxia's plans then yes! Whose side are you on?"

"Mine," he replied, simply.

"That's not an answer! Are you with us or against us? Don't make me kill you here!"

Axel grinned. It was not sincere. "You couldn't do it, Larxy."

Larxene crossed her arms. "I could. Give me one reason why I couldn't."

"You love me."

Larxene's face portrayed a mask of sheer shock and a great deal of fear. "D-do not!"

Axel nodded, slowly. "I see, then." He spread his arms out and stood in the middle of the room. "Come and kill me then."

Larxene was stunned. "I…what…NO!"

Axel dropped his arms and walked over to her. "Where do your loyalties lie, Larxene? With him, or with me?"

Larxene looked furious. "Why are you asking me this?!"

Axel smiled. "I need to know."

"He's promised me worlds to rule over. He said I can have all the power I want. He said-"

Axel pressed his finger to her lips. "Very well then. I think you should go see him, Larxene."

"Why?" she looked confused.

"You better stay true to what you believe in."

"But I-"

"You what?"

Larxene crashed her lips against his. He kissed her back, surprised at first but so grateful that she was there. He could smell her, taste her, hold her… just one last time. He deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him, desperately. Did she know as well as he did that this would be a last kiss to cherish?

Eventually, they drew apart. Larxene opened a portal and turned away.

"I don't know what you're going to do, Axel. Just don't get yourself killed. See things out until the end…" Her voice was emotionless.

Axel ran a hand through his hair, exhaling slowly. "Just remember that I sort of…really… kinda… love you, Larxene. Got it memorized?" He grinned, stupidly.

She turned around and nodded, sadly. "I won't forget it."

As Axel watched her disappear into the swirling black and purple corridor of darkness, he knew he'd never see her again. But, these things happened, life would go on…

At least that's what he kept telling himself. Over and over and over again.

Naminè was still peering up at him with her giant cobalt blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Axel mumbled, his voice thick and his eyes glued to where Larxene had just portalled.

"That was…sweet," said Naminè, softly.

Axel nodded once, blinked the tears from his eyes and turned to face her. "Zexion's…"

"I heard you talking. I know he's dead." It was Naminè's turn to look away then so he couldn't see the _shattering_ of her non-existent heart portrayed in her pretty blue eyes.

"He's not dead, Naminè."

She wasn't listening. She was running over all the things she should have said, and all the things she shouldn't. Oblivion was turning into a nightmare and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that she was there for _Sora's_ sake, she still knew that he wasn't the reason she'd tried to run away. It was Zexion. Zexion was the one who gave her a chance to exist, a chance to love and hurt just like all the Somebodies. Sora was living on the memories she had created for him- not real, live romance…

"Naminè? Did you hear me? Zexion's not dead!"

…And when Zexion had kissed her, the world had stood still. And when he held her hand, she felt her insides melt and warmth where her heart should be. And she _knew_ he'd felt the same too. But now…

"Naminè!" Axel shook her shoulder, gently.

"W-what?" Naminè was forced from her thoughts.

"Zexion is _not_ dead. It's an illusion. He's downstairs, hiding in the shadows, waiting for you."

"N-not dead? Waiting for me?"

Naminè's surprise made Axel laugh. "Yes. Go and find him and I'll meet you down there."

Naminè got to her feet then stopped. "But I'm supposed to stay here. When Marluxia finds out-"

Axel surveyed her with mild amusement. "Marluxia's not here, Nami."

"B-but-"

"If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of lives little rules. Got it memorised?" Axel smiled at her, willing her on.

"What's going to happen next? If I go and find him?"

Axel shrugged. "We'll work something out. But you won't have to worry about Marluxia and…Larxene."

Naminè studied Axel carefully, trying to read his expression. She couldn't: it was sad, yet clearly he was thinking ahead. Thinking of what was best.

"Thank you, Axel. And whatever you do from now on, just follow your heart and your instincts. It will lead you the right way." She went over to the door.

"I'll bear that in mind, Naminè. See you soon…" Axel smiled as he watched her walk out the door. Free.

At least some things were clearly meant to be…

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **Well, I hope I gave you a chapter worth waiting for! There really isn't much to go now, and you've all been extremely patient.

Thank you. (:

You've gotta understand that I'm sitting some very important exams this year: ones that decide whether or not I'm going to University! The next few months will be very busy, but once study leave starts in May I'll have LOADS of time to write.

I tried to reply to all your reviews- but there were so many! So I'll say it now- you guys are all fantastic! Thank you so much!

Oh and yeah- what Axel says to Namine is what he says to Kairi in KHII XD

'Til next time! (I hope it won't be too long…)


	12. Chapter 12

Upstairs

Chapter 12

Shadows cannot exist without light. This is what Zexion kept reminding himself as he hid in the shadows of the basement waiting for something- _anything_- that would let him know things were fine. Everything was going to be okay.

There was no light. Only shadows. Darkness.

He'd lost count of the hours he'd been crouched down, listening intently for the sounds of Sora's Keyblade _clashing_ against Marluxia's scythe as Larxene _screamed_ as she faded away and Axel _sobbed_ for letting his sense of what is right come before his 'heart'. Then Zexion was waiting for the sound that would make his chest ache and his eyes burn as Naminé cooed in delight at the fact Sora had saved her. But Zexion heard nothing. No fighting, no screams, no sobbing. He heard nothing except...

_Footsteps?_ They were too light to be Axel's or Marluxia's and they didn't make a clicking sound as the shoes made contact with the stone floor like Larxene's. These footsteps were hurried and delicate, perhaps a little scared. And then Zexion smelled her.

It was overpoweringly sweet; the rush of love and emotion that flowed through Zexion even more so. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, his chest tight when he realised he couldn't have her. She didn't want him.

She crashed into him, sobbing. Zexion's eyes snapped open and stared at Naminé's pale little form clinging to him, arms tight around his waist. This was... unexpected.

"I'm sorry Zexion! I am so so so sorry! What I said... I didn't mean... Sora...no...I-I...I'm SORRY!" She howled and choked, her face buried into his chest. And Zexion had _no_ idea what to do!

Awkwardly, he patted her on the shoulder, unsure if it was best to just let her cry. "It's okay, Naminé," he said, trying to sound soothing but just sounding 

emotionless. After everything he'd felt (and there was no denying he'd felt it) since coming to Castle Oblivion, how could he sound like such a _Nobody?_

Naminé stopped crying abruptly and took a step back to stare at him. "It's _'okay'? _After what I did to you, after what I _said_ after you _poured your heart out_ to me? It's 'okay'?!"

Zexion didn't feel it was appropriate to remind her that he didn't have a heart. "Yes. It's okay. It's fine. Really."

Naminé's tear-stained face suddenly looked terrifying as she glared at him. "It is NOT okay you _idiot!_ I made a HUGE mistake! I believed in a stupid dream when I had you right there in front of me but I couldn't care less about you because I was too _stupid_ and too _self-centred_ to see that you genuinely cared about me. And I was wrong- so, so wrong- and now I come here to tell you that and you can't even give me a decent response!" When she was clearly finished, Naminé crossed her arms, stamped her foot and turned her back on him, huffily.

Zexion stared at her in complete shock. He tried to open his mouth, to give some sort of response to her exclamations and abundance of stressed words but he couldn't. He was dumb-struck.

"Well?" She still had her back to him.

"Well I-... you see... I..." Zexion wasn't getting very far. "You see it's all okay, Naminé. Really. I understand that you could never feel the same about me as I do about you and that you and Sora are meant to be. Really I do. I can accept it. It's just that I'd give the world to see you happy, to see you smile, even if that means sacrificing my...feelings, so to speak." He cringed as he realised how much he'd revealed, the things he'd rather have kept to himself and not reveal to _anyone_.

Naminé turned round to look at him again, her face a picture of surprise and mild amusement. "Is that what you _really_ think, Zexion?"

Her mood swings were starting to get unreal and Zexion was unsure what to say next. "Yes. Yes it is." He decided the truth was the best policy.

Her reaction was yet another surprising swing of her delicate mood. She burst into heaps of giggles. "You...are...so...SILLY!" she breathed in between her laughter. "For someone so smart, you're _unbelievably_ dumb."

Zexion crossed his arms and frowned. "Please elaborate as to why I am so dumb."

Naminé stopped her giggling and smiled at him, sweetly. "Don't you get it? I love _you_, Zexion! Not Sora. Never Sora!"

"What?"

"I love you. Completely. And you probably _hate_ me now, because of what I did. But I don't care. I love you, Zexion."

His smile was priceless as realisation swamped him. Every feeling he had for Naminé she had back. **She loved him.**

"Uh...Zexion, are you okay? I've never seen you _smile_ like that before."

"I'm more than okay, Naminé," he whispered. And then he took her in his arms and kissed her until the world stopped.

She kissed him back, stopping only for a heartbeat to smile at him in that pretty, dazzling way that filled Zexion with so much joy he could do nothing but kiss her again. Her scent surrounded him, swirling in his senses and filling him with hope, happiness and _light_.

The shadows could truly exist now, and so could they.

* * *

Axel appeared in front of King Mickey's three brave heroes without his cocky grin or confusing attitude, for once. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked as weary as he felt, ready for their adventure to be over.

"You again!" Sora growled. "Where's Naminé?"

Axel exhaled, slowly. "Not sure, kid. Away. Happy, I hope."

"Sora! They've killed her!" Donald squawked.

"Don't be stupid, Donald," Goofy retorted. "They're the bad guys. They wouldn't kill Naminé without luring Sora all the way to the end, first."

"But this _is_ the end? Isn't it?" Donald turned to Axel, as if expecting an answer.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Larxene screeched, appearing in front of Axel. "You are the biggest _morons_ I have ever come across. You're expected to save the world? Pah! You can't even save your own memories!" She cackled, tossing her head back so her laughter boomed off the castle walls.

"Where's Naminé?!" Sora demanded again.

"Can't you say anything else?" Larxene snapped. "I don't _know_ where Naminé is. Somebody has let her go." She turned to Axel. "Any idea _who_, pyro?"

The hate that was in marked on her face surprised Axel. It contrasted the sweet, loving expression that had graced her features at their parting before. She had chosen her side. It was not his. Axel was on his own.

"Well, Larxy, I'm afraid I don't. Seems to me like Naminé just sauntered out on her own. She's not stupid." Axel smirked.

"Unlike someone I know," Larxene glared at him. "See, the thing is, _you_ were the one I left Naminé with so if she's gone... it's _your_ fault!"

Axel held his hands up in surrender. "If that's how you're playing it, then fine. I take the blame. But I just-"

"WHERE'S NAMINÉ?!" Sora roared.

Larxene tore her glare away from Axel and spun round to face Sora. "Why on earth are you so concerned about Naminé? Don't you realise that she's fake. A fake memory, a fake person. You've _lost_ all your real memories and she's replaced them with fake ones of her. The girl you love so dearly is not Naminé- she's just made you think she is! You're so s_tupid!"_

Axel couldn't bare to watch the sadness on Sora's face as Larxene's words sank in. Everything he'd strived for... it was a lie.

"B-but, Naminé gave me _this!"_ He held out a charm in the shape of a star. "I have to give it back to her!"

Larxene laughed, cruelly. "Another of her illusions. You promised to give a lucky charm back to _someone else_ and she made you believe it was her!" Larxene snatched the star out of Sora's hand. "This isn't even the real charm! Naminé's just made it seem like it is, in the walls of this castle. Everything you knew and loved in your memory is lost. And it's all her fault!"

"That's not true!" Axel barked. He was livid. "That's not true, Larxene! Naminé never wanted to do this to Sora. It was us that made her. Do NOT blame her for this!"

"Oh shut up Axel! I don't know why you're so attached to Naminé but she's a silly, naive little mind-witch and we needed her. What's an evil Organisation to do?" Larxene laughed again.

"Whatever you do, you're not going to be doing it for much longer" Sora yelled, drawing his Keyblade. "You've messed with my mind and my perceptions, made me forget my friends. And now you're going to PAY!" Beside him, Donald and Goofy drew their weapons, ready to fight.

Axel spread his arms, protectively in front of Larxene. "Don't hurt her."

"Stupid Axel," Larxene hissed.

"Guess we're going to have to go through this one," Sora said to his companions.

Axel drew his chakrams. "Bring it."

Sora threw his weapon at Axel, laughing as it hit him in the stomach, throwing him backwards and winding him. Axel groaned in pain, but straightened up quickly and yelled: "Burn!" Both his flaming chakrams collided with Sora, who was not quick enough to block the attack.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, healing him while Goofy ran at Axel. Axel called both his chakrams back and threw one at Goofy and the other at Donald, knocking them both out.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora glared at Axel, too angry to heal his friends at the moment. He proceeded to charge at Axel, hitting him repeatedly with his Keyblade while The Flurry of Dancing Flames threw numerous fireballs at him, in an attempt to make him back down.

But Sora refused to back down. Axel fell to the ground, panting, pain overpowering him. Sora backed off for a minute, not quite assertive enough to finish the Nobody off.

"Axel!" Larxene cried, running over to him, shoving Sora out the way. "Axel! Axel!" She kicked him in the stomach. "Get up you _weakling!"_

Axel groaned. "L-Larxene..."

Larxene snorted. "Destroyed by a kid. You're almost as pathetic as you are gullible. You honestly think I would _love_ someone as moody, unpredictable and _worthless_ as you?! I've only been kicking around with you because Marluxia wanted to know what you were up to! And you believed me!" She cackled in sheer delight. "What a poor excuse for a Nobody you are!"

Axel glared up at her from the ground. "Go to hell, Larx."

Larxene laughed one more. "Oooh such a big threat, Axel! What next- you're going to burn me with your weak little fireballs? Silly boy- AHHH!"

"You're... you're... not a very nice person," Sora said, feebly, removing his Keyblade from Larxene's back. He'd slashed her completely.

Axel's eyes widened as Larxene started to fade, quickly. Sora looked just as shocked.

"No... no way! This can't be the end! No! I refuse to lose to such LOSERS!" Larxene screamed as the darkness took her and she faded completely.

Everything was silent.

* * *

Zexion's head jerked up. The smell of ashes was strong around the castle, but was fading fast...

"Axel!" he exclaimed.

Naminé looked scared. "W-what's happened?"

"I-I don't know. I have to... go and see. Help him." He turned to her. "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He kissed her forehead and portalled out.

"I thought he'd never leave," said a voice from the shadows. "However I'm not complaining. The two of you are very _entertaining._"

Naminé stiffened. "Go away, Marluxia. You can't hurt me now."

"Oh but I think I can. If you can _love_ someone like Zexion, then anything is possible. Now come with me back upstairs, Naminé."

"No."

"Wrong answer!" Marluxia grabbed her by the wrist, ignoring her screams. "You're going to PAY for defying me, mind-witch!"

* * *

Sora healed his two companions. "We can keep going guys. We gotta save Naminé!"

Donald sat up, rubbing his head. "But didn't you hear the woman... Naminé isn't really the one you're looking for."

"Then who is?"

"I don't remember."

Sora turned to Goofy, who shook his head. "Well," said Sora, "we have to go and save Naminé anyway. We've came this far, and she's being held prisoner or something. There's still reason to save her."

Donald and Goofy exchanged a look, but got up. "We're with you all the way."

"Wait, what about him?" Donald said, pointing at Axel lying crumpled on the floor.

"Leave him," Sora answered, simply, then walked through the next big white door, his two friends following.

Zexion portalled in as soon as they'd left. "Axel, what happened? Are you okay? Can you talk?"

"She lied." That was all Axel could say.

Zexion nodded in understanding and portalled the two of them to the basement.

A sense of dread filled him as they arrived in the darkness of downstairs. Something had happened that he should have prevented... he hadn't been there. And now she wasn't... he couldn't smell her...

"Naminé?"

* * *

**CatrionaHearts:** Hope this was a chapter worth waiting for!

You've all been so patient and so nice- I'm sorry I took so long. See, I _thought_ I'd have loads of time to write in May because of Study Leave, but I actually had to _study_ during Study Leave! Just before my exams started I was really tired and kinda ill 'cause of stress and then I actually had my exams. When they were over I was all set to write the next chapter (which I thought would be the last chapter) but sat down in front of my computer and had NO idea what was going to happened next (also, I got a new computer so I had to transfer all my writing from the old crappy one to the nice shiny new one). Then the summer holidays started and I went on holiday for a fortnight (even MORE time to procrastinate). Then today, I had a free day so I just decided to sit down, write and see what happened. What happened was I had too much to say so this is NOT the last chapter. The next one will be. Er I think.

I'm going to try and get the next chapter out within the next few weeks, before the summer holidays end. Don't know exactly when though- might be really quick, or it might take ages. Also, my boyfriend is coming back from Mexico on Saturday so I need to see him, obviously LOL.

'Til next time, whenever that will be!


	13. Chapter 13

**Upstairs**

**Chapter 13**

"Naminé? Naminé!" Zexion searched for her, desperately, Axel following close behind. "Where can she be?"

Axel stopped to catch his breath. "We're gonna have to keep going up, in the same direction as Sora has been going-"

"Sora!" Zexion exclaimed. "Sora won't let anything happen to her! If Marluxia has her, Sora will protect her until we get up there!"

Axel grinned. "I like your optimism. I thought we'd all lost it along with our hearts."

"C'mon!" Zexion growled, running for the stairs. "Marluxia is NOT getting her!"

* * *

Naminé watched Marluxia's pacing, fearfully. Her eyes didn't move from him as he took each careful step, planning, plotting. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. All she knew was that she couldn't let her guard down.

She knew now that Marluxia had totally cast off the Organization's orders. He was no longer even trying to hide his plotting, as he was so convinced he would succeed. He had blocked any of the Organization members outside of Castle Oblivion from getting inside but not the other way around, as he thought all other Nobodies except from himself and Naminé were now dead. Naminé hoped and prayed that Zexion and Axel were still alive... they were her only hope. The irony made her laugh: now she really felt like a damsel in distress. She wondered if this was how Kairi had felt when Maleficent had her as a prisoner. Or maybe Kairi had been lucky enough to be unconscious for the whole of it. She wouldn't have felt this helplessness, this fear, this nausea caused by the feeling that the world was about to shatter.

"You've disappointed me, Naminé. I thought you were a good Nobody, one who followed orders, did as she was told-"

"The complete opposite of YOU then!" Naminé hissed. "The Organization's goal seemed almost innocent to me at first- what harm is there in wanting to find your heart, something you've lost? But you abused me! You USED me! Marluxia, you've taken away my dignity by keeping me locked up here and taken away your own because of all your stupid plans. Well you need ME to help you take advantage of the Keyblade's powers and I'm not complying!"

"Is that so? Well, are you just going to sit there like a sullen child? Because there are only two options here, Naminé: either you do as I say, or I kill you. This conversation is wasting my time, and I don't have that many uses for you anymore. So what's it to be?"

She turned her back of him. "Neither. I _am _getting out of here."

Marluxia smirked. "And who exactly is going to help you, hmm? Everyone is now dead, and I think Axel's as good as. And Sora? Well, he knows the truth now. He knows you messed with his mind, stole the things most precious to him-"

"But she didn't do that!" Sora yelled. "You all made her- and I'm not letting you use Naminé anymore!"

Both Marluxia and Naminé turned to face the doorway, stunned. Sora, Donald and Goofy had finally reached their destination- a final battle was imminent.

"I want out of this place and the only way that's going to happen is if I beat YOU!" Sora growled. The adolescent looked exhausted and furious. "So I'm not going to stand around talking here. We're not going to have some big long conversation about the battle between light and dark, or what I cherish most. We're just going to END this!" He drew his keyblade, Donald and Goofy standing ready to fight behind him.

Marluxia laughed. "You want a quick ending? Then that's exactly what you'll get!" He summoned his scythe. "Ready when you are, keyblade master!"

Sora charged at him, swinging his keyblade down in one swift movement-

But Marluxia dodged, smoothly, placing Naminé in his place so Sora knocked her to the ground. The boy dropped his keyblade in surprise as Naminé crumpled and whimpered in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said in shock, kneeling beside her. "Naminé?"

Marluxia held his scythe over Sora, preparing to bring it down while the boy was distracted- but a flaming chakram stopped him in his tracks.

"That was a cold move, Marluxia," Axel said. "But you can't trick US!"

"Is that so? You're now taking the side of the keyblader, Axel?" Marluxia scoffed. "You're such a traitor!"

"I'm on my own side," Axel replied. "And on my side, we just take out the bad guy!" He pelted Marluxia with his chakrams, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Marluxia laughed, darkly, trying to breathe normally. "We? You're...on your...own, Axel!"

Axel's smirk dissolved into Zexion's glare. "Don't be so sure of that, Marluxia."

Marluxia backed away from him, eyes wide. "Y-You...you died!"

"You can't trust the things you see here. A simple boy with an oversized key could turn out to be a hero. A beautiful girl being held captive could be saved by who she thought were the bad guys-"

"And," Axel said, placing his hand on Marluxia's shoulder, standing behind him. "The strangest of alliances can be formed, all in the name of what's right."

Marluxia stared back and forth between the two of them. His startled stare turned into a glare as he rounded on Zexion. "What's the meaning of this? You've been down in the basement; you've been out of sight! How could you know what's been going on... upstairs?!"

"I told you. You can't trust things here- who knows what's been happening while you've been scheming away?" Zexion crossed his arms.

While Marluxia's attention was turned on the Cloaked Schemer, Sora helped a shaky Naminé to her feet. Axel looked over his shoulder at them and his eyes darted between them and the door. His expression said: _Go!_

"You think you're clever, Zexion? Do you think you're better than me? Do you think your little illusions are going to have me fooled?! As far as I'm concerned, you're another annoyance. And I know exactly what to do with you!" Marluxia shoved his scythe into Zexion's chest with such a force that he was knocked back against the wall.

Naminé screamed. She was almost at the door, her pale hand in Sora's. She pulled away from him and marched straight back to Marluxia. "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Him."

Marluxia began to laugh then, finding the whole situation hilarious. "Are you serious? You're defending him? What is this?!"

"It's beyond your conception, Marluxia. You can't take _this _away from Naminé," Axel snarled.

"Take away what exactly? An attachment to Zexion? Are you for real?! AHH!" Marluxia crumpled to the ground as Zexion's fist collided with the back of his head.

"Naminé, you have to go!" He said, urgently. "Go with Sora and-"

"I'm not leaving you!" She cried, determined. "I _can't _leave you!"

He knelt to her height and grabbed her shoulders. "Please... I need to know you're safe. I'll find you again, I promise. I need you to exist!"

Tears rolled down Naminé's cheeks. She shook her head, she couldn't take this. "I need to know that _you're _safe!" She choked.

Behind them, Marluxia had got to his feet again and Axel had begun to duel him. But he couldn't hold him off for long-

"I will be, I promise. I'll find you again." He kissed her. "Please... please go and be safe!"

Naminé hesitated but turned and followed Sora out the room. Zexion breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Sora would keep her safe. Now it was himself he had to worry about...

He took on the appearance of Axel again and created seven copies of himself. All of them circled Marluxia, with the real Axel backing into the circle too. Marluxia's eyes darted at them, trying to find one that was flawed, determining which the real Axel was. He slashed at one of them and it fizzled away. He slashed at another, and another and the same thing happened. Frustrated, he turned to face the one that happened to be the real Axel- but Axel attacked him first. Zexion changed back to himself and the remaining copies disappeared as he shadowed Axel. Marluxia shot a barrage of flower petals at Axel, who was slow to react. Zexion changed them into a stream of fire, which The Flurry of Dancing Flames absorbed, easily, then used his chakrams as a shield as Marluxia attempted to beat him with his scythe. Zexion could see Axel getting weary- he knew he hadn't recovered from his earlier battle with Sora. It was time for him to take centre stage.

As Marluxia prepared to lash at Axel again, Zexion stepped in front of him and blocked the attack with his lexicon.

"Zexion! What are you-" Axel yelled.

"You go find Naminé, make sure she's safe until I catch up with you. You can't keep-" He sent a hurricane of pages at Marluxia, throwing him back against the wall. "- keep going on. You're getting weaker. I'll finish this," he growled, with a determination that was alien to him. "Just promise me you'll keep her safe!"

Axel could sense the determination. Zexion was going to win this battle. "Right. See you on the outside, buddy." He sent one last ball of fire hurtling into Marluxia, then portalled out.

Marluxia was severely weakened. "And then... there were two," he laughed. "I can't believe it's came to this." He was crouched on the floor, his energy drained.

Zexion stood over him. "You're a disgrace, Number XI. I'm finishing this, for Naminé's sake. You're going to rot for the way you've treated her." He held his lexicon high above his head, preparing to dish out a final trick.

But Marluxia swung his leg around and tripped him. Unprepared, Zexion crashed to the ground, his lexicon skidding across the floor. He reached to summon it back, but Marluxia stepped on his hand.

"Don't trust everything you see here, Zexion," Marluxia sneered as Zexion cried out in pain. Rose petals lifted the wounded Nobody up off the ground and hurled him into the wall. Dazed, Zexion tried to plan a move, but Marluxia began to slash at him relentlessly with his scythe. Zexion was in agony and completely disoriented. But his thoughts concentrated on only one thing. Naminé was the last thing to fill his mind as he smiled and fell into the black.

* * *

Naminé stopped dead in her tracks. She and Axel, along with Sora and his friends were descending the white floors of Castle Oblivion. Everything had just turned colder.

"Zexion..." she breathed. "Zexion! Zexion! Axel, we have to go back up!" She turned around and began to run back the way they came.

Axel grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him to stop her. "No, Naminé. I'm to make sure you're safe. You can't go back there!"

"But Zexion! Axel, I don't think he's alright! Axel we have to help him- Axel! Axel let me go!" Naminé struggled.

Axel loosened his grip on her slightly, but still wouldn't let her go. He frowned. "No... No, Naminé. Zexion will catch up with us... he's fine... he has to be fine..."

Naminé stared at him. "You think so?"

Axel shook his head. "Jeez, I don't know. Things feel... weird. But, I promised him I'd get you out of here safely. You can't go back!"

"But-"

"I'll go back," said Sora. "You guys go with Donald and Goofy. I'll make sure everything's okay. I'll finish this."

Axel saw the same determination in the boy's eyes that Zexion had before. "Good luck, kid."

Sora nodded and ran back up to the top floor. He listened carefully, trying to figure out if a battle was still in process. All was silent. He arrived at the top floor...

* * *

Marluxia was looking around him, not convinced that he had destroyed Zexion. He was sure of it, but he knew that with the Schemer, anything was possible. Every bone in his body ached, and his mind was having trouble focussing on anything. The final battle with Zexion had wearied him more than he had let on. He'd fooled Zexion into thinking he was still strong, but he couldn't fool himself. He fell to his knees, and noticed a shadow falling over him. With great effort he lifted his head and saw the keyblade master deliver a final blow with his weapon. As he fell onto his side, his face meeting the ground, he was almost certain that there were two keyblade wielders walking out the room. But, he knew that was the foolishness of a doomed man and he closed his eyes, letting a final, total darkness claim him.

* * *

**Starrydust aka CatrionaHearts: **I was going to leave this story completely because I'm so sick of it. But then I'd have felt bad. There's a small epilogue, and then I'm done. Sorry it's taken so long. I think I've outgrown Kingdom Hearts and life has sort of taken over. I had another ending I scribbled down a plan for, but I lost it. If I ever find it I'll let you know. Hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
